Eternal Sins
by DELEON25
Summary: "What if I told you there are more than 24 hours?" A mysterious night that plagued Megakat City unknowingly for a decade-increasing the amount of victims and missing citizens. Join Chance Furlong and a team of fellow college dorm mates to undercover hidden secrets that could very well change their own views against themselves and each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreamless dorm, ticking clock,**

**I walk away from the soundless room.**

**Windless night, moonlight melts,**

**My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom.**

**Nightly dance of bleeding swords**

**Reminds me that I still live.**

**I will burn my dread!**

**I once ran away from the god of fear,**

**And he chained me to despair!**

**Burn my dread!**

**I'll break the chain,**

**And run till I see the sunlight again!**

**I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight!**

* * *

#1 – The Broken Shell

_I've been expecting you._

_After all, I've been waiting a long time._

_The time has come._

_Don't be scared._

_No need to shut your eyes and cover your ears anymore._

_There is no denying this world._

* * *

"This is Megakat University. I know it's a pretty big campus but you'll learn your way around. By the way, I'm Callico Briggs."

The tom was amazed at the sight of the campus he'd soon be starting the next few days. His bus ride was a torture and seeing the beautiful landscape really made him forget his complaining. The cute shekat waiting on him wasn't a bad sight either.

"You'll be dorming with us just a few blocks down the road. Don't worry, it's not so far." The shekat started to lead the way then stopped all of a sudden, "Your name is Chance, right? Chance Furlong?"

"Yeah."

"That's a relief. I was told your name but the head dorm keeper gave me quick description so I had to be sure." She nervously chuckled at the small embarrassing moment she just had.

They both walked in silence down the seemingly empty streets of the city. Chance expected there to be a lot of kats walking to and from where ever they go like his uncle once told him. Well, foster uncle anyway. His time as a foster kitten wasn't exactly the most pleasant but it was a decent life. Nothing much ever happened and he kept to himself. Kept up good grades and attended events he found pleasing or interesting. Hardly talked much so Chance had very little friends or even saw them as friends.

Chance wondered what his life here will be like. Though he planned to study and keep to himself like always, that sort of thinking never came to mind before. He felt strange thinking about what would happen since he hardly cared for the consequences of his actions.

"Hey, Chance," She spoke breaking his thought, "have you... I mean, do you ever feel, like, a different person?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"I'm saying... Never mind. Um... Forget I even asked."

"Okay... Callico."

"Oh, please, call me Callie." She smiled as they kept on walking.

It was odd of her to ask him such a strange question, and out of the blue. Chance wondered what she meant by "a different person". He wondered if he did ever feel like that back home but nothing seemed to come to mind. His past was a blur and not much memories to remember or even recall as he had just passed through most of his days.

Callie had broken his thoughts again to tell him that they had arrived at the apartment like dorm. It wasn't so big and had what he guessed only three floors. There was even a sign just next to him protruding over a bush with the name of the building and it didn't seem to be that old. In fact, it looked almost new. Recently new.

'New Hearth Dormitory' was written in bold letters across the top of the sign while the bottom half contained the campus's crest. With more inspection, he seemed to have noticed that the area was a little run down but the building itself.

"You tend to observe a lot, do you?" Callie asked. Chance nodded out of habit, hardly ever answering a question. He wasn't shy, just not really interested in making long conversations. "Well, come inside. I'm sure you'll get comfortable once you've made yourself at home."

Inside, Chance was impressed at how clean and well renovated it was. The lobby resembled a hotel style look, dim lighting, and relaxing to the eye. Not much color around but the simple shades of brown.

"Sign your name here." There was a young kit, probably around ten or so, on the other side of the front desk. He held out a folder and opened it to a one page piece of paper. "It's a contract. By signing your name, you are agreeing to accepting responsibilities and consequences from the choices of your actions." Chance thought it no different as common sense and signed his name without any questions. "Thank you. This contract is proof of your first step. From here on out, all your choices will have an effect. You cannot turn away responsibilities or even block out what you hear."

"Chance," The tabby turned to Callie almost looking at him confused, "you seemed to have spaced out for a second." He turned back to he front desk to try to explain himself but the little kit seemed to have left.

"What was that contract for anyway?"

"Contract? What are you talking about?" Chance explained himself everything that just happened and about the little kit he just saw. "There's nobody like that in this building. I'm sure you're just tired from your trip. Why don't I take you to your room?"

As they walked up the stairs to the second floor, he felt rather sleepy. The weight of his backpack seemed to have felt heavier than normal and lugging around his duffel bag only added the weight. When Callie showed him his room at the end of the hall, she gave him his own key to the room. "Oh, and one more thing, don't tell anyone what you saw. Just to be safe."

Chance nodded, then unlocked his door. He watched her walk downstairs from the corner of his eye, wondering if there was more to this building than what meets the eye that she wasn't telling him. But fatigue hit him harder now and he practically dragged himself inside his room, dropping everything after shutting the door.

There wasn't any time to set up. He just wanted to sleep. Chance fell on his bed and blacked out.

* * *

A light flashed by. Then another.

Chance opened his eyes, unnaturally looking around to find himself somewhere else. He was sitting up on the ground of some strange place. It was dark in every direction and there was the light that woke him up, just hovering above him. The light didn't last long as it vanished in the endless darkness.

Usually, the tabby would ignore everything and just wake up in his bed, but when he tried, he was still in the darkness. He felt alone, cold, and really small compared to the massive darkness surrounding him. It was suffocating. He wanted it to stop.

_This is your reality._

Chance felt another presence just across from him. He couldn't see who or what it was, but his fur stood up on its ends. That creeping feeling seeped into his mind. Looking around frantically for what was a closing on him, the darkness felt heavier and he panicked.

_You will be mine._

The tabby kept searching for who was speaking to him. His eyes couldn't keep a focus to the presence that seemed to move away from his view. Chance froze. The presence was heavier and right behind him.

Fear. Panic. Despair.

It weighed him down like chains dragging him to the ground again. Chance tried to get the strength to look at who was behind him. All his fears were telling him to not look. That he'd die. That he'd disappear.

Then it vanished. There was nothing. Chance still felt chained to his place and feared to check if that "thing" was really gone. His mind was full of thoughts on escaping and running away, but he couldn't see a single direction that seemed the right way.

Trapped. Alone. Forgotten.

"But you're not going to give up, are you?"

Chance heard the familiar voice from before. He looked up and found himself staring into the ceiling. The tabby sat up, his vision blurry, and had a massive headache. He looked outside his window and noticed it had gotten dark. The lights were still off and the moonlight allowed visibility.

He was breathing slow and hard. His clothes clung on to him from the sweat caused by the nightmare. The room was bare and everything was quiet. The voice he heard disappeared and his heart kept racing. Something wanted him alive, but Chance took his last deep breath and shook it off.

* * *

Chance had gotten his belongings packed away and sighed in after the small ordeal. He didn't realize how much he had brought with him and it was only going to be a long year here. The tabby had woken up early, a few hours after falling asleep again from the nightmare, to get ready and then head downstairs for his walk to the campus. His laptop was set and charging for later use, and his cell phone ready. Not much of home was taken with him to remember.

"Gah!"

A loud crash was heard right outside his door. Chance didn't know if he wanted to check, but since he was going out to leave anyway, he thought to see what happened.

After locking up his door, he saw a small tom, light brown, and pretty fit for a small guy. The tom was picking up his luggage that he had brought with him and thought to himself that maybe he didn't really bring a whole lot.

As Chance made his way toward him, the tom smiled at him sheepishly and continued on trying to carry his bags up to the third floor. The tabby didn't want to be late to go the Student Center and pick up his schedule, but he couldn't just watch and have this guy struggle up to the next floor.

"Hey, um, need some help?"

"Please," the small tom smiled with a hint of guilt, but he was thankful. Chance took the bigger bags from him, almost surprised to actually have them pretty hefty and impressed that the small guy made it this far. The tom took the lighter of the luggage to his door which happened to the first. Inside wasn't much different to his room except for the lack of a window.

"Thanks, man, I didn't think my supplies were going to be that heavy." The small tom sighed, still embarrassed. "Say, I haven't seen you around here. You must be the new guy everyone was talking about before we all got our rooms assigned. I mean, we all knew your name since you didn't show up for our first meeting here."

Chance saw the small tom looking at him, checking him out and then seeing him sigh. "Not what I expected."

"Something wrong?"

"No. I just didn't picture you to be, you know, big."

"Excuse me?" Chance softly blushed under his fur.

"Anyway, thanks for the help. Oh, and my name's Jacob Clawson. But I go by either Jake or the prier."

"Chance Furlong, nice meeting you." The tabby shook the tom's hand and started walking out.

"Nice to meet you too. If you're busy right now, I don't mind if you go. Thanks for the help again, and we should hang out sometime. Probably when I'm not trying to pull a muscle." Jake chuckled. "Tonight won't be a good time since I'll be busy building my project for the presentation this Wednesday. Maybe right after Morning Assembly tomorrow."

"Sure."

* * *

The campus was a lot more active than when he arrived. Though it was the afternoon and he didn't really get a chance to walk around the campus. He knew where he was going with the map Jake gave of the campus and his only clue was to follow the clock tower.

On his way he saw the rush of students volunteering to set up the decoration for the first day of classes tomorrow and Chance had never seen a school dedicated to starting. He figured it would have been just like always but the school seemed to be celebrating something else along with the first day.

Students called out to each other, maneuvering well with decorations and setting up projects further up ahead. Then he remembered that Jake was also setting up a project but he didn't know what for.

"Not sure what's happening, do you?" Chance turned a dark orange tom leaning on a lamppost. His blond hair was slightly messy but he seemed to be relaxing or resting. "It's the Annual House Contest. Dorms go against each other decorating and show casing their school's history. Ours is too new and, yet, that dumbass insisted on building something. It's a waist of time and there's not much history to it."

"So there are two new dorms added to the campus?"

"You're a dumbass too, huh?" The tom sighed irritably. "Our dorm is the only new dorm." Chance caught on to that stressed "our" in the other's voice. "I'm your neighbor at the dorms. Don't expect me to be nice to you like today."

Chance huffed and strolled on. He thought to himself that _that_ was nice and he'd really hate to see his ego in full run. So far, he didn't like him but he still had to respect him no matter what the tom said. He brushed off being insulted, but hearing him call Jake a dumbass was just not right.

And that surprised Chance since he hardly cared for others too. Worrying about Jake being insulted felt rather strange.

After finally arriving at the Student Center without any further interruption, he found the tom still leaning on the lamppost. He tried not to make eye contact but it was inevitable, and the tom's reaction was a grunt.

"Hey, wait," the tom spoke out again. Chance wanted to keep going, though his attention quickly replied faster, "you spoke with Callie, right? Don't get any bright ideas. She's out of your league."

And with that, Chance rolled his eyes and kept on. Did he pull a nerve on him or was the guy normally that much of an ass, the tabby thought as he walked on. His thoughts kept him busy and almost passed by the dorms if it wasn't for the loud thud again. Only this time Jake was outside.

"Ow..." The tom was rubbing his head and crawling out of the bushes. Callie was the first the get to him from inside.

"I told you to be careful. You're always getting into accidents." By the way of her tone, he guessed they know each other well.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could reach it. You know I wasn't so quick to grow taller." Jake laughed sheepishly.

"You're just lucky you hit a growth spurt in high school, Clutzon." The nickname didn't seem to bother Jake and he embraced it as if it was a regular name. Chance smiled, but quickly went back to mind his own business. He didn't want to get involved and sure didn't want to get a certain asshole angry if he passed by.

"Chance," Callie called out, "I was wondering where you went. Jake said you went to the campus, so did you find Steele?"

"Does he look irritated and pissed off for no reason?"

"That's him... He was supposed to come back to help Clawson, but I don't want to take away any of your time. So, do you think you can? I'm too busy rehearsing the speech I have to give for tomorrow's Morning Assembly."

"Gah!" Jake wobbled a bit on the ladder and quickly regained his balance. It didn't seem that tabby had much of a choice and he was sure going to use that nickname eventually on accident.

* * *

The morning was a calm, cool day. The excitement of the new students and murmur filled the large suite. Chance wondered if this room was used for anything else when not holding meetings like this. He sat down next to Jake, already wishing he sat next to Steele.

All three sat near each other, but Steele was a lot more distant from the two. Chance was told that there were others staying in the dorm, but so far he has only seen them around the lobby. He did wonder who else was at the dorms, since he did hear moving from the room above him. Must have been arriving.

The tabby's suspicions about the three was true and dead on. Jake had told him that they had known each other all their lives. The small tom's tone toward Steele was more aggressive and harsh in his whisper. Obviously the two didn't get along, since the night before they had an argument which Callie broke up very easily.

"...That concludes the main portion of today's Assembly. Now for an important message from the Student Council President, Callico Briggs." Students stood quiet as she walked up to the podium, thanking the dean as she got there.

"So, she did get elected." Steele said, almost sounding proud.

"Well, she was the most popular in our school." Jake retorted. Both tom's huffed at each other and continued to ignore their presence.

"As I begin my term as Student Council President, I'd like to share with you my vision for this coming year. It is my firm belief that each of us must accept the responsibility of bettering our school. However, change cannot occur without sustained effort and an unprecedented level of commitment. That is why we must restructure our daily lives to accommodate this lofty goal. I'd like each of you to dig deeply into your well of motivation, and re-evalute your convictions...to imagine a bold new future without losing sight of the realities around you. That is the key. I'm certain that many of you have your own visions of the future... For us to reap the full benefits of our education, your participation, ideas, and enthusiasm are essential. Thank you."

Students clapped once she finished and she stepped down from the stage. "Dude... That was freaking amazing. So, you have any idea what she just said, Chance?"

"I wasn't listening."

"Dude... You're such a rebel." Jake chuckled.

After the assembly let out, Chance went outside to get ready for his day. He pulled out his schedule seeing that his first class wasn't until noon, and had time to kill. Steele walked right passed him who seemed to be heading toward the dorm also. It wasn't long before Callie caught up to the tom, both talking calmly. It was then that Chance noticed that Steele was more relaxed around her than Jake.

"You think he's sweet talking to her?" Jake came up from behind him. "I don't get how she can talk to that prick. He's too difficult to get along with and he's a total snob."

"Jealous?"

"Jealous!? Of him!? O-of course not!" Jake looked annoyed. "Anyway, have you heard the rumors around here? Apparently the school is haunted. I'm thinking about checking it out later at the right night. This Wednesday seems like a good night. Wanna join?"

"I'd rather focus on school like Callie said."

"I thought you said you weren't listening?" Jake smiled. "Come on, it'll be the first full moon of the month and I want to prove how much bullshit that rumor is." Both Chance and Jake continued on to the dorm talking about their plans and classes.

* * *

Later that evening, Chance had returned from both his classes. The walk around campus seemed a lot more trouble than he thought and he didn't realize how heavy his book-bag could get by just a few classes. Steel was sitting in the lobby, mind on his phone but he looked up, "Hey, welcome back."

"Um... Thanks." The tabby made his way to the kitchen, seeing that there were baked cookies on the table in a neat silver tray. "Did you make these?"

"No. Now leave me alone." Steele bit back, but his tone wasn't malicious. "But they're for everyone, at least that's what I was told."

"By who?"

"Does it matter? Just get a damn cookie." That time there was a tone. Chance didn't have to be told twice and thanked Steele anyway. He did hear the annoyed huff, but Chance must have guessed that Steele was embarrassed.

Chance walked up the stairs, opened his room, and set his bag down by the door. He felt extremely tired and went straight to his bed.

* * *

Chance's Tuesday morning held a class and was up and ready. After making the walk to the campus, he noticed Callie standing by the gates. "Oh, good morning, Chance." She said delightfully. "How was my speech yesterday? I was really nervous."

"You did great up there."

"Thanks. Um... Can we walk together? I would feel more relaxed if I was with someone I knew." Chance didn't object and both walked, having small talk before splitting up.

* * *

"...Also, we'll be working on your grammar skills. I know it's basic but for the first month, I want to see some improvement before we tackle the big essays." The professor, a slim bobcat, said as he stood at his podium. "Oh, and I forgot to mention this to the class yesterday, but please, nobody is to be on campus after midnight for your safety. From the recent years it has happened, I'd take it seriously. Now, on to a brighter note..."

The next class was very similar. "College students are to return to their dorms before midnight. For your safety, please take curfew strongly and you will be safe. I assure you all." The strict looking wolf said. As the class went on, Chance heard the conversation behind him from what they were warned about.

"I heard that several students went missing before any of it happened."

"Hey, if there's a creep going around traumatizing students or killing them, I'd have a safe bet it's a staff members."

"If not, some of them. Like this guy."

The group behind Chance kept on talking about rumors toward the warnings. He recalled that Jake mentioned a rumor and thought about seeing him after school.

* * *

"'Sup, dude?" Jake smiled at him from the lobby. Steele wasn't around but his cookies were. Seemed they both can't be in the same room. "Get this, professors started warning us about not being on campus. Did any of yours do the same?"

"Yeah."

Jake chuckled, "Guess this rumor is becoming more sinister every day. But that won't stop me. I'm all ready for tomorrow night. I hope you're not planning to do anything tomorrow evening, cuz you're coming with me. And so is Steele. I got him to agree by calling him a coward."

"Was that really necessary?" Callie came in from up stairs. "You know I don't like you bullying Steele."

"I wasn't bullying. I was trying to get him out of his shell, is all."

"Do it some different way, please. I'll be going too tomorrow night."

"What, why?" Jake was shocked.

"I don't want anything stupid to happen with you around him, Clutzon."

"Will you ever call me by my first name?"

"Maybe when you start to be a little more mature."

"But you call him by his first name? What's up with that?" Jake flared up from the insult. He looked at Chance and than back at Callie. "Oh, I get it now. No wonder Steele doesn't like Chance."

"Huh?" both Callie and Chance said at the same time.

"It's cool. I'll keep it a secret. Besides, everyone who saw you two together know the truth. I can't believe you fell for this big guy. He is quite a catch."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean everyone?" Callie panicked.

"Oh, it's just some rumors I heard, but didn't believe. I see that they're true. Nice going, Chance. I didn't know you moved fast." Jake smiled teasingly.

"It's not like that. I was just nervous of the other guys coming on to me." Callie blushed embarrassed with her telling the truth. "Steele wasn't around so I asked him."

"Right, right, whatever you say, Callie." Jake continued to keep his smile, liking the way he teased Callie. The two kept spatting at each other trying to get the last word. Chance didn't want to stay here anymore, so he just let them be.

* * *

"Hello." Chance lazily opened his eyes to make out the kitten sitting at the edge of his bed. The tabby sat up, getting ready to ask why he was there but the kitten shushed him. "I'm here to warn you about tomorrow. It will be very different from what you're used to since the darkness has tried to eat you while you sleep."

"Eat me?"

"Not really eat, but devour your very conscience. Sometimes that leads to death." The kitten said calmly and collected. "The reason others don't get harmed is because they're not interacting with the world. This world, I mean."

"This world? What are you talking about?"

"Look around you. Nothing is at it seems for a typical night."

The tabby did so reluctantly and saw nothing out of the ordinary. When he looked back at the kitten, he was gone. Chance looked at the clock on his phone and saw the time read 12:01 A.M. He's only slept for two hours, but he felt like it was longer than that. His head hurt and he lied down again passing out instantly. Without the dream happening again.

* * *

On his way to the campus, he saw Steele standing by the gate, arms crossed and pensive. Chance tried to pass by without Steele noticing him but it failed quickly. "Morning, Chance." Steele said calmly, "I don't know what you do to get used to Jake, but I'm gonna do my best tonight. As much as I hate being near him, I'm glad Callie will be there. I want you tell me something. Do you think I'm rude?"

"Yes."

"Tch! At least you're honest." Steele's tail swished around but he didn't retort back. Both walked into the campus together, talking but not making eye contact.

* * *

That morning, the Student Council judged the projects made by the dorm students to incorporate their knowledge of the school. Callie was amongst the judges, going around and asking questions about their unique creations.

As the judges drew closer, Jake couldn't keep still. "Oh man, I'm so nervous."

"Really? You get nervous?" Steele seemed surprised for once. "I thought you just do whatever you want without worry."

"Hey, I recent that!" Jake bit back. "I'm nervous because everyone's project looks amazing. All mine looks like a...um..."

"Pile of pipes sculptured together." Steele said his part. Chance had to admit that the project Jake made was impressive. It was a sculpture of the college's founder since the very block, in Jake's words, was where the tom lived before he was drafted into the Megakat War.

"Whoa!" A muscular dark and white striped tom came up gawking at their project. Two others gathered around him and judged the sculpture with their opinions. Jake really blushed at their comments, and they were soon moving on.

"Don't take their comments as appreciation. I'm sure they were mocking you." Steele said coyly.

"Bite me." Jake said back, but they didn't argue much. Both seemed relaxed and Steele did seem to be trying to stay calm. "By the way, the buffer feline is also from our dorm. He hasn't been around much since he's always busy practicing for the season coming in the fall."

"That's right, I forgot he staying there. But he looks a little like Chance. Must be a lost brother or something." Jake joked. "Hey, you think he'd want to come with us tonight?"

"I doubt you'd see him after this. But if you're interested Chance, they are holding up the Sports Club sign-ups this year. Maybe you could join them if you want."

"But sadly not all clubs aren't accepting new members yet until next week. There are a few clubs around here accepting though. Not all of them. It would have been nice to have you join the Marksman Society." Jake said.

The three talked for a while until the judges came around and asked them questions. Jake answered them all, his nerves gone before they arrived.

* * *

Later that evening, Chance waited in the lobby with Steele. The tom was fidgeting and checked his phone too frequently muttering the time every three to five minutes. "Damn that jerk... Why do I have to so stubborn?"

After the passed few days, he saw Steele more relaxed and less harsh toward him. The two didn't talk much but at least Steele didn't walk out the room when he was there. Chance checked his time, knowing full well it was around eleven thirty.

"Alright, who's ready to go investigating?" Jake came down with a flashlight in his hand and camcorder. "Gotta have some fun while we're at it."

"You're having too much fun already. Can we just go?" Callie sighed. She wore a pink jacket and light brown scarf. It was spring and the chill air was not yet gone from the nights.

"Don't have to get all pushy. Let's go to the school."

* * *

The moon shined brightly in the sky but the streetlights held most of it's glow on its own. When they reached the gates, they were shut and locked. That was strange for them since students have been known for studying late.

"We'll climb over the gate. Steele, don't go running off." Jake quickly climbed the gate while the other growled to himself. Chance was oddly made to follow to the small tom and trouble getting over but made it in one peace. "Okay, Chance you see that box there, try ripping it open."

"You really want to do this?"

"Just do it, please." Chance sighed and did so. When he went to lift the lid, the lights around them went off. And not just the campus, but the whole city as they could tell. "Damn it... The flashlight went dead."

"That can't be right." Callie said pushing the gate slightly. "I placed new batteries on that thing."

"My phone wont turn on. I had this thing charged." Steele said. He sighed too and put his phone away. "What about you guys?" Everyone took out their phones and, just like Steele's, theirs have been turned off too.

"This is too strange. Can't be just a normal black out." Jake pondered on the possibilities but he quickly put that aside. "Hey, we're here to prove a lame rumor wrong. So let's get going while the getting is good."

As they walked around, they tried to see where they were going. With the power out and no flashlight, they could hardly make out what was in front of them. The air was beginning to feel damp and cool, and there was a strong metallic scent hitting their noses. As the clouds moved away from the moon, the light from the moon made their vision more visible.

"What the hell?"

The whole courtyard was covered in puddles of blood. The fountain in the center even had a crimson tint but the water never ran. The sky was an ominous green and the moon a bright sinister yellow. The trees were also stained with blood and the walls of the campus buildings. As they made their way deeper into the courtyard, they wondered what happened.

"We really shouldn't have come here." Steele tried his best to stomach the smell and sight.

"Jake, you got what you wanted. Let's get out of there." Callie pulled on his arm, but Jake jerked himself free.

"I don't believe this. This has to be some kind of prank." Jake pulled out his camcorder but failed to turn it on. "Shit! There goes my proof..."

"What was that?" Chance heard something from behind them. It sounded like steps, but it wasn't normal steps. His ears perked again and he knew that there was something coming for them.

"Agh!" Jake screamed when something splashed out of the fountain. The thing landed in their way, preventing them from escaping. It held a mask in one of its arms and scissors in the other. The rest of its body seemed to be made of shadow like arms. More gathered around it and crawled closer.

"Everyone, run!" Chance told them as he dragged Jake, totally stunned by what was happening.

Steele was ahead, protecting Callie from anything that could be in front of them. Chance was right behind and not so far the monsters after them. Jake held him back and tried to snap him out from whatever the small tom was in.

"Jake! Come on! You got to start picking up those feet!"

"Damn!" Steele yelled when he led them to a dead end. Callie tried to pry the door open from the building but it was locked or wouldn't budge. "Callie!" Steele pulled her away from one of the monsters that attacked them. All four were trapped and the three things crawled closer, all three snipping the scissors. The middle lunged toward them and they all embraced for the impact.

_It's time._

Chance stepped forward, fists balled up, and punched the monster in the air, sending it back on the ground. It convulsed on the ground before getting back up on its many arms again. Chance took his stance and taunted the monsters to come at him. As one of them went for him, the tabby dodged, grabbed its arms and slammed it to ground. Chance growled blasting fire from his hand and burning the monster to nothing. The other two monsters hissed and backed away, but Chance didn't let them escape as he singed them before he gave them the chance.

The tabby breathed heavily, a sinister smile spread across his face from the rush of finally letting go. He felt free and unbound from the chains that held him before. Chance calmed himself and breathed slowly as he turned to his friends, all three shocked at him. He smiled softly before blacking out from the heavy headache.

He could hear them calling out to him, but all Chance wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

**Like a song of spring**

**Loud and clear**

**Ringing in my ears**

**The beating of my heart**

**But whatever it said**

**I'd always joke that this winter's made**

**For a lifetime**

**Heard another heart**

**Sing of spring**

**Ringing loud and pure**

**And joked at what it said**

**But it felt so strong**

**And then I couldn't resist the joy of having**

**Two hearts**

**Ring in my**

**Little chest**

**It's spring**

**The winter is gone**

**There's a sense of promise in the air**

**It's spring all around**

**Listen if you dare**

**It's spring**

**(And)I'm sure that it sounds**

**Quite improbable, but it's true, there**

**Is more than one heart**

**Beating in my chest**

**Music used in this story:**

**Persona 3 - Burn my Dread/ Want to be Close/ Joy/ Iwatodai Dorm/ The Voice Someone Calls/ Trouble/ Shadow/ More Than One Heart**


	2. Chapter 2

# 2 What I Want

Chance found himself in his dark dream yet again, only this time a voice wasn't threatening him. Instead everything was quiet and the darkness was fading away that it revealed a bland room that was completely gray and empty. It was then he felt that same presence behind him and it didn't avoid his gaze.

The figure stood there; pitch black and measured up to his height. Its blood red eyes looked disapproving, but it didn't look away from Chance and snarled quietly as it seemed to be trying to find something to say. The tabby didn't want to say anything to frustrate the thing in front of him so he waited, cautiously and ready to act.

"To be tamed by you is...quite embarrassing. I am the very darkness that has tried to consume you but your fear over me was what led you to overpower me and use me as your power. You're not dreaming, but you're also not conscience. This realm is between dreams and reality. The only place sinners are brought after death and spend eternity suffering in their own hell."

"What? This is... But I'm not a bad guy?"

"That's what you think, but have you noticed how you ran your life? You pushed everyone away. You willingly chose to lead of life of solitude and just live. Your sin is pure and simple. Yet it is also a form of Wrath as you make everyone suffer. Nobody knows what you're thinking and that scares them. Your actions held no consequence so nobody knows what exactly you have done. People fear you and you enjoyed it. You enjoyed everyone fearing you because it left you alone. You even used that fear to get what you want."

"That's...that's not true! I would never do something like that!" Chance yelled.

"Don't try to hide everything from me. I am your sins and I know everything you have done. For instant, when you controlled, the rush of power was pure excitement. You enjoyed causing pain to those Shadows and you loved destroying them. Your wrath isn't just yours. It's ours. I enjoy killing. I find excitement in ripping mortals apart. In a way, I am you."

"No... You're nothing like me!" Chance covered his ears to stop hearing the shadow in front of him. As he looked down, he noticed his own shadow was gone. He didn't want to admit that everything that the thing was saying was true. It shamed him that he used others that way all his life since he feared to be overpowered himself.

"You know it's true. Everything that I've said is all true." The figure harshly growled, eliciting a growl in return. "You deny me because you're ashamed. You must have forgotten what you did ten years ago and buried it within your shame. Now look at yourself. Cowering and tucking your tail like a dog. You're weak and you'll always be weak until you accept yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about... Just leave me alone!"

"And I have to sit back and let you control me? For a mortal so strong, it still fears and denies me. You will never survive the dark of the night with that willpower."

"What do you mean by 'the dark of the night'?"

"All in due time."

Chance's vision began to blur and everything faded away.

* * *

The tabby opened his eyes, shutting them tightly from the burning light. He slowly sat up trying to open his eyes to see where he was.

"You're awake!" Chance heard Callie's voice just across from him and his vision began to fixate itself. Her smile was relaxed and seemed relieved. "We thought we lost you."

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital not that far away from campus. We were all worried about you and also a little curious about what you did back there. Your hospitalize brought too much attention to the campus and it's endangered to be closed. The media began to spread rumors that you were going to die like all the others."

"But it was only one night."

"Chance," Callie lowered her voice, "you have been out for three days. It's Sunday morning." Chance was shocked. "We didn't say anything about that night and all we've said was that you fainted at the dorms. The doctors brought up your file and told us that you have had frequent headaches ever since ten years ago and that you might have took your toll."

"I'm fine now, Callie. How are you though?"

"I'm fine... Just a little shaken up. But ever since then, I couldn't sleep because I was so worried about you." Chance could tell she cared about him, and he couldn't understand why since they didn't know each other that well. "I'm glad we're safe and let's move on, alright?"

After some time at the hospital, Chance was given a physical to check if his body was any different or out of the ordinary and came out well and healthy. The doctors gave him permission to leave the hospital that night and soon arrived safe at the dormitory with Jake, Steele, and the dark furred tom from Wednesday morning was in the lobby.

"Kats Alive... You're okay." Steele seemed at ease to see Chance again. Jake smiled in the background but kept quiet as everyone asked how the tabby was doing. Chance wanted to ask what they were thinking, but now didn't seem to be the time. He still wondered what that part of his mind was saying to him. There was something going on and he wanted to talk to Jake about it first.

Once everyone left him alone, Chance was going to make his way to Jake when the bigger tom stopped him. "We haven't introduced each other yet. I'm Grendel but everyone calls me Gren. When Steele told me what happened to you, I was very surprised. I know I shouldn't tell you this, but you should really avoid going out when you're not supposed to. It's been dangerous here every since ten years ago when those students went missing."

"You're not the only one who's said that."

"That's because it's true. Ten years ago, eleven students went missing, all from the campus, and no leads on their disappearances have ever turned up. It's as if they just vanished into thin air. And since then, random students turned up dead or mentally unstable like they're zombies." Grendel continued on.

Chance was interested in everything Grendel told him. But nothing turned up about what he and the others experienced that night. When the tabby asked his own questions, Gren just shrugged and told him that he dreamed everything while at the hospital. Chance wanted to believe that it was all a dream, but it was all too real and Callie said she wanted to forget. Not only that, Jake is keeping his distance.

Jake wasn't in the living room anymore and decided to go upstairs to the small tom's room. When he knocked, Jake told him to go away. Chance didn't want to talk to anyone else but the tom, so he walked on in anyway and locked the door.

"Didn't I tell you to go away? I know I almost got you killed. You don't have to force an apology out of me. I messed up, I know... I'm always messing up."

"That's not why I'm here."

"Oh... Then why didn't you say anything sooner. Jeez... I practically feel like a wuss now."

For about several minutes, Chance had told the small tom everything that he had experienced while he was in his coma at the hospital. About his sudden powers and the small hint "the dark of the night."

"I know there has been things going on, but I didn't know that much went on. Look, I'll be honest with you, I seriously have no idea what you are prodding on about, but we did step into something we shouldn't have that night. Those things that attacked us were on a blood lust and could be the reason why students end up dead. Or almost dead. Whatever the case, you need my help. If electronic equipment didn't work, then we'll have to go mechanical."

Jake hunched under his bed and pulled out a long case then setting it on his bed. After opening it, he pulled out a basic rifle with actual bullets on the side of the case. "I used this for Marksmen training over the winter, but I've actually been training all my life. You could say I'm an Ace Shot."

"Why the rifle?"

"I'm not going out at night unarmed... You have your powers and I have this. It's not much, but it'll do. And don't worry, this rifle isn't an actual weapon. The campus wouldn't allow real rifles to be used in our club sessions, so these mock rifles had to do. It's not as strong, but it still hurts. Trust me..."

The two talked for a bit before Chance decided to head out to his room. The tabby was glad that Jake believed him, and the small tom was there in the incident, but he couldn't help but wonder that maybe Jake believed him a little too quickly. There was more to this and Jake did say he wanted to disprove the rumors. He tried to recall that first night on campus over Jake's behavior but nothing.

Maybe he could get to know Jake a little more if he asked questions about him. Steele was out of the question so that left Callie to talk to. And the only one who knew where she could be at this time was Steele so he had to find him first.

Steele was still in the lobby fiddling with his phone. Steele paid no mind to Chance as he called out to the tom, but soon cocked his head at the second respond. "What is it?"

The tabby had to choose his words wisely to not offend Steele about wanting to talk to Callie. But all he needed was one thing to know where she could be or maybe he could get something out of him now. "I was wondering if you would like to show me around the block. I am still new here."

"You sure about that? You just got back from the hospital and you should be resting." Chance didn't want to admit to it, but he wasn't completely tired. "Alright, I'll show you around. We'll take the train to head downtown Megakat. Lunch is on me."

* * *

Steele had taken Chance to a small diner. It was a little dim to see, but the air was filled with different aromas and flavors. Tabled lined the walls and a bar with bar stools in the middle. The cook was just over the bar making dishes in front of everyone. Both sat at the bar and waited until they were ready.

"I don't know if you like soup, but this place gives the best ramen in all of the city. It's a little traditional, so if you need help ordering, let me know." Chance nodded and looked at the menu displayed on the bar. From the look of it, it had a wide variety of choices. "I want to apologize on how I acted when we first met. I figured you were those types who would push anyone to get what you want, so I had to keep you at a distance from Callie. I worry about her. She's like a sister to me and Jake."

"That's alright."

"Thanks. I don't want to have any tension between us. Unlike me and Jake. That tom always gets on my nerves. I sometimes wonder what Callie even sees in him. Don't get me wrong, I do think Jake is a good guy, but I would really hate it if he knew that. He'd think I'm up to something to get him to get on Callie's bad side."

"Don't you think having everyone like you seems a bit greedy?"

"I'd rather have everyone hate me for being a jerk. I don't want others to think I'm sensitive then I'll be seen weak. All I need is Callie's attention. That's it."

Chance could sympathize the tom's feelings towards being distant by his own will. He was the same and kept his own distance from everyone. Though he felt odd having someone come out so openly like that to him.

"It's strange. We just met a couple days ago and I confide in you. Promise me you wont tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Good. Then let's order something."

The two ordered their meals and ate together making small talk. Chance didn't realize how calm and collected Steele was when he wasn't being bothered by Jake. Not a bad guy to hang around but his words and comments were very much blunt.

"Do you know anything about Jake?"

"What do you wanna know?"

"Did something happen to him that would make him seem a little, you know, eager?" Steele was confused by the way Chance asked him.

"I don't know, but a few years ago Jake fell into heavy depression. I don't know what happened exactly, but that was the first time I've ever seen him destroying and defeated. He's usually jumpy and getting everyone's attentions." The information itself was a riddle all of its own. No clues to go by on it, Chance didn't pester any further. Instead, the two talked more about their classes before deciding to head back to the dorms.

* * *

The sun was close to setting and Chance lied on his bed still full from the ramen earlier. He had to admit that that place had to be one of the best places he'd ever eaten at. Jake wasn't around the dorms when he came back and thought that maybe he'd wait until the tom showed up and he was bored out of his mind. He checked his emails to see if he had been contacted by his professors and sure enough they left him some work for him to do so he could catch up the two days he missed. Nothing much but reading and a page he had to print out.

Chance decided to head down to the lobby to see who was there. When he shut his door, he heard some laughing coming from downstairs. It was a strong loud laugh and very much relaxed. Sounds in the background could be heard too; a loud explosion. When Chance made it down to the lobby, he noticed Gren laughing and tearing from the cartoon on the television.

"Hey, sorry 'bout that." Grendel rubbed his eyes. "I didn't know someone else was here. It's so quiet down here that I figured I'd watch some TV while it is. Guess it was too quiet. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just coming down."

"Really? Hey, wanna join me in watchin'? It's a good show?" Chance didn't want to get cartoons in his mind, but he really didn't have anything else to do. Chance sat beside the tom and watched the cartoon with Grendel. He found the mediocrity of the show was rather simple to comprehend. It was both enjoyable and exciting to watch. "I knew you'd like it."

"What is this?"

"Scardy Kat. It's the best show I've seen since, well, ever. I never get tired of this." Grendel flashed him a huge smile and continued to laugh. Chance didn't know if he could take this guy seriously seeing he's in college and watching a cartoon.

"Hey, sign ups for clubs are coming up soon. You got a club in mind? If not, I know the football team in looking for some new players. Actually, it's not really for the team itself. Baseball starts next semester and it would be awesome if you joined either one."

"I'll think about it."

"Looks like you need to work on your pitch a little more than focusing on cartoons." Jake said when he came in. "Though I do think Chance would make a good football player. But it's a little too late for that. The baseball coach decided to drop out from the club registrations. So only football will be looking for new players."

"Aww what?" Grendel seemed a little disappointed. "Well, baseball is having a bit of trouble since last year. And they are in the middle of trying to finish this season's games. But football is just as fun as baseball. I practice during the weekends to get into shape for the coming season in the fall."

"Yeah... Anyway, Chance, I need to talk to you. I'll meet you at your door."

"What's all that about? Don't tell me you and him are...?"

"I'd sooner be dating my right hand than this guy." Jake said harshly. Grendel laughed and went back to his show.

Chance followed Jake up the stairs to his room when Jake asked if they could talk inside. "Alright, I have everything I need for experiments when we head outside again."

"What did you get?"

"Not that it will work, but nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?" Jake was really good at keeping his secrets to himself. "We'll sneak out at the exact same time as last night. I hope you're prepared on taking something to defend yourself with." Chance rolled his eyes and faked a punch to Jake's face making him flinch and falling back. "Okay... Never mind..."

* * *

It was almost midnight and both toms were downstairs setting things up. Jake slung his rifle over his shoulder and has enough ammunition for their timed exploration. Not only that, the small tom was busy building his little creation before they could head out. "Okay, time to test it..." Jake pressed a button and it turned on with a little hum, "Awesome! Now we're ready."

"Oh no you're not." Steele came downstairs quickly with a metal bat' almost in a panic and in his boxer shorts. "Huh? What are... Don't tell me you're going outside again?"

"Nice shorts." Jake laughed.

"Don't you remember what happened last time!?" Steele yelled. "You're not going anywhere!"

"This doesn't concern you at all. Just go back to bed." Jake turned his back and went for the door. Chance saw Steele growl to himself then rush back upstairs. The tabby decided to leave him be until tomorrow where he could explain everything to him.

Outside, Jake was thinking to himself and also waiting. "Alright, we're heading back to the campus. There's got to be something we didn't catch last time and I'm sure you won't pass out from whatever you did last time. I'll have your back, so don't worry."

Both arrived at the college gates and waited until the time read midnight. Like the night before, the power went out and the gate was easy to open. That same smell of blood hit their nose which was strange on it own since there wasn't any blood hinting them earlier. When they arrived at the water fountain, Jake decided to pull out his gadget and turn it on.

"Come on... Work... It turned on!" Jake cheered. "Okay, lets see..." Jake held the small object toward the surroundings as if he was recording. "Okay, Chance we need to find out what it is that makes this place happen and find the source. If we do, it might fix this place up."

"Alright," Chance began, "but tell me why you're doing this?"

"I told you, it's to help you solve this."

"No. You believed me way too quickly. You didn't have second thoughts on whether or not to join me on this. You have a motive of your own and I want to know what it is."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about? If you're not gonna be serious about this then I'll just go ahead on my own." Jake ran away from him toward the campus buildings. Chance was caught of guard and tried to chase him down but he was fired at from the rifle. The shot was loud enough to draw the attention of some shadows to attack him.

"Hyagh!" One shadow faded into dust from the surprise attack, "I guess you were the reason why that Jake went crazy. Fight now, talk later." Steele said as the remaining two shadows went for them.

They looked like a kat trying to crawl out of the shadow and reaching out for help, but instead swinging at them. Chance used a fire spell to burn one of them and hit the second with a quick punch. Steele finished the dazed shadow with a swing of his bat, ensuring their safety for the meantime.

"Damn it... I shouldn't be here. I didn't want to do this, but I need to drag your ass back to the dorm. At least that what I should be doing. We can't leave Jake here alone and get himself killed. Let's go find him quick before he get's into deeper shit than he already is."

Chance nodded and lead the way to the building that Jake went into. Shadows roamed the halls and were easy to dispatch since they posed little of a threat to them. Jake left an obvious path for them to follow as doors were left open and several shadows seemed to be chasing him down.

Steele was running out of breath and couldn't go any further. The tom was starting to feel exhausted and the tabby wondered if the night was having a negative effect on Steele. Chance was feeling perfectly normal and well, a little out of breath, but normal. Maybe it was because of his powers.

"We-we need to find Jake. I'll... son of a bitch..." Steele could hardly walk, let alone stay leaning on the wall. "I don't feel so well... Chance, you have to find Jake. He-he won't make it much longer here."

"I'm not leaving you behind."

"Forget about me, you idiot! Hurry up and find that asshole!"

"_Boohoo... 'I'm so weak, I need to show them just how powerful I am with harsh words...' Give me a break!"_ Both Steele and Chance turned to the shadow standing in the doorway. It stepped out into the visible light as Steele widened his eyes at the other him smirking at them. _"It hurts not being able to do things the way you planned them, huh? Having your own opportunities torn away just because you were too much of a wuss to see them through. You disappoint me... 'Go save Jake.' 'You can do this.' Why lie to yourself? You knew exactly how this was going to happen. You were going to puss out and leave everything to this bigshot."_

"What... Shut up!" Steele growled then groaned. "You know nothing about me..."

The shadow snickered._ "I know everything about you. You want everything and, yet, you have nothing. When you do want something, you don't satisfy your greed. You ignore it and hope it lands your lap, like that precious Callie of yours. Yeah, you want her on your lap real bad."_

"I said shut up!" Steele got up to try to attack the shadow, but he fell staggering to his knees. "You don't..."

"_Again with 'I don't know anything.' You're pathetic. I can't believe I actually waited for you to commit to yourself. Without you, I'll be free to do what I want and enjoy the company of your foxy friend."_

"Stop it! Who the hell are you?"

"_I'm you, of course. Only I'll live your life so much better."_

"Like hell! You are not me!"

The shadow laughed as more shadows drew to its power. _"That's right, I'm not YOU anymore! I'm ME now!"_ The mass of shadows formed a large dark blade about his height. With one hand, the other Steele held it without effort and strain. _"I am a Shadow... The true self... You won't be able to hold me back anymore! I'll have everything! Everything you couldn't have!"_

Chance stood in the other Steele's line of sight, protecting him from the shadow. _"You're going to fight for him? How generous of you! But I don't take things willingly! I steal and fight for them!"_

The shadow lunged at chance with a swing of his blade. Chance didn't dodge. The tabby defended the attack with his arm. The shadow pulled back, stepping in shock.

"You say this Steele is pathetic. But YOU'RE the most pathetic thing I ever met." Chance stared coldly at the other Steele. "You couldn't even hurt me. You are just like Steele. You're nothing but talk and words." The Steele behind Chance gasped at how easily Chance could read him. "But that doesn't make him bad. He's kind when he isn't trying to push everyone away. I believe Steele could open up and finally get what he wants if he just allowed someone to be his friend."

"Chance..."

"_Friends...? What the hell are you talking about!? Friends are expandable and you know it! Steele will just as easily use you for his own purposes! I know that as a fact because I am him!" _The blade began to shimmer a dark aura. The other Steele raised it up to the sky covering the ceiling in with its vast darkness. _"I'll..." _Out of the darkness, a flash of lighting struck in front of Chance. As the tabby moved away, the other Steele went for another strike landing hard against Chance's chest.

"_I won't be able to cut you... I'll just have to break you instead..."_

Chance had angered the shadow out of control. The real Steele hadn't said anything else, but at least he's aware of what's happening. Chance had hoped his words had given Steele a change of heart to see that Steele was only hurting himself.

Swing after swing, one lightning strike after another, Chance was panting at an easy pace to keep up with the shadow. He had landed in several good punches to the shadow, but nothing seemed to slow him down. He just needed an opening to hit the arm to weaken the shadow's fast blows.

"Chance," Steele got up leaning against the wall, "he's keeping you away with the range of his weapon. Break that and he's an easy target. You may not tell but the blade sustained a good hit from your punch and cracked it. Hit it again and it will break."

"Wait...how do you know?"

"I can see the aura leaking out from the blade. You have to beat him. I can't handle to see him suffer." Chance nodded. The tabby understood what Steele had in mind and needed to hurry. As the shadow lunged at him again, he jumped and punched the blade clear where he saw the aura leaking.

The blade split in two. The top have faded into dust and so did the half the other Steele held. The other glared at Chance and lunged at him again, but stopped as Steele stepped up to him.

"This wasn't even your fight and you still helped me. We barely know each other and you risked your life to see me going on with mine. I still want to save Jake. I really do. I just couldn't. I am weak. I couldn't get anything what I wanted because I was weak. All I could do was threaten and keep others the hell away from me so they couldn't see that weakness. I even pushed you away. I pushed my own self away. Someone who fought for his own greed to be happy. It was easier to fight for what you wanted when you're a kit because there was not consequence. I'm not going to ignore you anymore. Because you are me. And I'm you."

The shadow began to shine and smiled. _"That's all I ever wanted."_ The light from the former shadow passed down to Steele. Steele had accepted himself brought from the world's hardship. He fell to his knees, breathing hard and gasping for air.

"I feel exhausted. Isn't this exactly how it happened for you?" Steele breathed out. Chance couldn't go any further alone. Instead, he picked up Steele and carried him back to the dormitory for him to rest.

* * *

Chance made it up quietly into Steele's room and placed him on his bed. "Wait," Steele pulled out his phone and released a relieved sigh, "this is us." Steele showed a picture of two kits smiling with both of them huddling a blushing angry kit. "Callie and Jake at my birthday. I found this picture in my parents photo album and it made me happy. That's what I want again. The three of us happy. I don't know how Jake and I started to hate each other, but I really do want us to be friends again."

"And that's why you go to Callie?"

"Yeah. I hoped she knew how I could approach him. But he's been difficult ever since. If we save him, do you think...?"

"We will save him." Chance said surely. "And we will all be friends."

"Right. We will save him."

* * *

**Music used in this story:**

**Persona 3 – Burn My Dread/ The Voice Someone Calls/ Peace/ This Strange Sensation/ Joy/ Unsettling Premonition/ Iwatodai Dorm/ Tartarus (Block 1)/ Fearful Experience/ Calamity/ Master of Tartarus/ More Than One Heart**


	3. Chapter 3

#3 I Suffered, So They Suffered

The next midnight, Chance and Steele hurried to the campus grounds at the same location they left off their search for Jake. Even the shadows have awaited their return and attacked on sight of them. A flock of dark ravens holding lanterns dove at them hoping to jab them with their beaks.

Chance reacted quickly by casting his fire spells in accurate shots to the first wave. The second prepared as they circled around them, waiting for the right time to attack their intruders.

"Alright, time to check out what I can do!" Steele snapped his fingers casting a lightning strike that missed his initial targets.

"Work on your aim."

"Don't criticize me! That was my first time!" Steele yelled.

The second wave dove to begin their attack. Steele readied his bat, swung in graceful hits as if he was using a sword. "Did you see that, Chance?" Steele smiled. Chance ran passed him down the hall ignoring Steele. "Hey! Don't just...forget it." Steele quickly ran to catch up with his friend.

As both toms ran the flight of stairs, a light turned on. At the top, on spotlight shined revealing Jake looking almost confused to see them.

"_Who do we have here? A big guy and a green bean."_

"Who are you calling a green bean!?" Steele flared.

"_It doesn't matter what I call you. You're not who I'm looking for. This building is so big, it's almost otherworldly. Amazing what the heart can do when you're desperate."_

"Wait, so you don't know us?" Jake shook his head. "So you're not Jake." Chance glared hard at the being before them.

"_I am Jake. I've always been Jake. And Jake is me."_

"No way! You mean that's Jake's shadow!" Steele was a bit surprised. Chance was surprised too, but he believed it was going to happen.

"_I'd love to stay and chat, get to know you guys a little more, but I'm busy at the moment. I'm looking for someone and I really need to get going."_

"Oh no you don't!" Steele ran after Jake, but round red and black shadows with long tongues blocked his path. Even more shadows gathered around them. The ravens and another new enemy of two corpses impaled by three rods through their head, wrists, and ankles.

"Damn it! These shadows are not making this easy." Steele was getting frustrated but he no longer felt like running away like all the other times when things got serious.

* * *

_It gently rained as the kitten hurried back to his home before he could catch a cold. Little Jake didn't think that the storm would arrive sooner than he guessed, and was a little upset with Callie for calling him so far to play at the park. On his way he saw a young little girl, about his age he guessed, crying and calling out for her mother. The few adults around ignored her, but Jake couldn't do the same._

_He slowly approached her, "What's the matter?" Obviously the question was completely answered from her cries._

"_I went to-to-to use the restroom a-and then my mom was gone." The girl just kept crying. She never looked at him._

"_Hey," She looked up, her crying paused for a moment, and Jake made silly faces at her. The little girl did indeed smile a little and calmed down. "My name's Jake. What's yours?"_

"_Anole." She smiled back softly. Jake gave her a big grin and took her hand in his._

"_Okay, now we're friends."_

Jake opened his eyes. He rubbed his head as he got to his knees wondering what happened to him. The small tom remembered running away from Chance and feeling extremely guilty for using him like that. Jake was just glad that he was still alive after all the shadows that attacked him and knocked him out.

Then something was tossed in front of him. It was a necklace that went to the other half that he carried around. That other half Jake owned; locked away in his room.

"That can't be..."

_:::_

_Jake always went to visit the girl he met that rainy day. The little girl's mother was never found. Anole was left behind by someone who didn't care for her at all. Little Jake felt like he was the only one that was meant to protect her, and he played with her whenever Jake went to see her._

_Anole really appreciated Jake's care. The two seemed like they could be happy together in the future. When Anole started going to school after finally getting foster parents, the two talked at recces and at lunch. Even after school, the two were together doing their homework._

_Anole was intelligent, creative, and opened up more to Jake than anyone else she ever met. Jake loved that about her. Jake loved her a lot. And Anole loved Jake just the same._

"_Then we will make a promise. When we're older, we'll be together forever." Jake said. Anole held out her pinky and they both promised with all their hearts._

_A few years passed, and both were very much still by the hip. Middle School wasn't very good on Jake since he was shorter than most of the boys. Anole, however, loved her little man no matter what since she too was just his height. It was obvious by both their parents that the two were in a serious relationship and decided to not interfere with the two, unless felt like they needed to. Both families got along well. Nothing went wrong and everything felt at peace._

"_Come on, you know you can do better than that runt." Two toms cornered Anole in the class after shool._

"_I'm sorry, but I really have to go."_

"_Don't be like that. It'll be just the three of us. We'll have fun and you will-"_

"_Get away from her!" Jake got in between both toms and snarled at them. The leanest of the two growled and grabbed Jake by the collar of his shirt._

"_You get away from her, pipsqueak!" When the tom tried to make a punch, his friend stopped him and told him to just let it go. The tom did so then leaving fumed._

"_Thanks, Jake."_

"_It's no problem, babe." Jake smiled. "I forgot, tonight my friends are coming over to meet you. I haven't told them anything much about you, so they're really excited. Moving closer to you made it difficult for you to meet them in the first place."_

"_I can't wait to see them." Anole smiled. "Oh, and I have something for you." She pulled out necklace with his picture in the locket. It was half of a picture of them both on their first date. Anole pulled her necklace out from around her neck to show that she had the other half. "Now we can remember our first night together."_

"_That's really cheesy." Jake smiled and hugged her. "Come on, I'll take you home and then I'll come back for you when you're ready."_

_Then that night came. Her apartment door was forced open when he arrived there. The foster parents that became her legal guardians were found murdered in the living room. Cut apart and scattered. Jake couldn't stomach the scene and ran away, but stopped hoping that Anole was safe._

_He ran back inside, into her room, and found her room destroyed. Jake searched in her closet and found no sign of her. Then he went into the parent's room and nothing. The tom went back into Anole's room. Jake was panicking. He was on the verge of yelling._

_Then he saw a shimmer caused by the full moon. The other half of their necklace laid on the ground carelessly. Jake picked it up. He held it close to him and cried in his loved one's torn room. He didn't know how long he was crying when the Enforcers arrived taking him in and questioning him as a suspect._

_Jake hid the necklace from them so that they wouldn't take it away, but he was latter released that night with a passing alibi. The tom didn't talk. He kept quiet and locked himself away. The necklace was the only thing he had left to remember Anole._

_But soon, that same necklace began to pain him and he locked it away from ever seeing it again. The key was thrown away. Jake began to grow cold toward his parents. To anyone he met. Even his old friends that tried to make him happy._

_:::_

"This can't be the same necklace." Jake said as he took it up in his hand.

"_But it is. It's the very same one.__" _Jake heard a voice and looked around. He clutched the necklace close to himself like he did before. The tom found himself sneering down at him.

* * *

Chance and Steele continued to climb up the flight of stairs that seemed endless no matter how high they went. More shadows attacked from above and lunged for them, but each on were easily slain.

"This is ridiculous! Is the Science Building really this big?" Steele panted as they rushed.

"I don't think so. Don't you remember what that shadow said?"

"Now that you mention it, I do. He said something about the desperation of the heart. Was he talking about Jake's?"

"I think he was." Chance said, "But we can't be for sure. There hasn't been anything here except these shadows that are more depressing and morbid than anything else."

"What if the shadows are created by the main shadow's inner intentions? Maybe that shadow was trying to tell us something, so he made us go after him." Steele guessed. Chance mentally gasped and remembered Steele's encounter of his own shadow. It tried to kill him and the shadow was looking for someone.

"We have to hurry and find him!"

"Right!" Steele agreed.

As they continued, Steele got lost into his thoughts. He thought of Jake and everything that he had to go through whenever that tom was around. Jake had humiliated him constantly and played pranks on him without remorse. He felt miserable at the thought of his old friend trying to personally do him harm. But it wasn't just him. Steele also remembered that Jake targeted others that really never deserved it.

"Hey Chance," Steele began, "I already told you that Jake and I used to be friends. I remembered that around middle school, Jake had changed dramatically. I don't remember how exactly, but I feel like something is nagging at me."

"Don't worry about it. You still have to tell Jake how you feel, right? Jake needs us right now more than ever."

* * *

At the top of their climb, double glass doors blocked their path. Both toms approached the door cautiously for any traps or sneak attacks. Chance barged in with Steele behind him and found Jake on the ground weak and tired.

"What are you two doing here?" Jake asked.

"We're here to save you, dumbass." Steele answered the tom softly.

"_Like that poor sap needs it. He came here looking for someone he never let go in the past. He did a great job masking it all with his clumsy nature and reckless behavior, but that's not how he really is."_ The other Jake spoke as he sat at what seemed like a stack of chairs upon chairs. _"I have to praise Jake for being the perfect envious master I've had the privilege to be a part of, but then he had to come here and get his hopes up."_

"What are you talking about? I just wanted to...prove all this as nothing but bull." Jake said.

"_Yeah, right!" _The other Jake laughed heartlessly, _"you came here in hopes of finding clues of your little sweetheart from long ago. She's gone, Jake! Get over it and ruin more people's happy lives! You enjoyed it so much. The sight of another couple, happy and at peace, made you you sick to your stomach! You wanted to gauge your own eyes out! But instead, you chose to ruin everything. And not just happy couples. You ruined anyone's happiness with your 'accidental' mistakes and 'reckless' behavior."_

"That's not true!" Jake yelled.

"_The best part about it is that everyone believed your innocent act. 'Oh, it was just an honest mistake' 'It won't happen again.' What a bunch of bullshit!" _The other Jake continued to laugh._ "You never meant any of that. You reveled in your own chaos caused from your jealousy. You know how I know? Cuz I'm you. And you're me."_

"No," Jake yelled.

"Jake, no!" Chance warned.

"You're not me! You're not anything like me!"

The other Jake began to laugh maliciously as shadows were absorbed into him increasing the other Jake's power. The air around them began to chill and ice slowly formed around the tower of chairs creating a throne. The ice then quickly expanded forming frozen canon like wings.

"_I am a shadow... your true self..."_ The canons began to glow at their opening and aimed directly at Jake.

"Jake, look out!" Chance called out. Then he felt his conscience pull him inside. Wrath had pulled him back, standing across from the tabby then changing his form.

_"The time has come to use your full power."_

Chance covered Jake from the blast. The small tom gasped as the tabby appeared unscathed from the attack, but he could see a noticeable wince in his eyes.

The tabby was surprised that he survived the powerful attack. His body felt different and lighter. He even felt more calmer than the rush of heat to kill before. Chance didn't know how to react to what he just did or how he even did it, but it seemed like he switched personalities.

"_Tch! Fine, then I guess we'll be doing this the hard way!"_ Ice surrounded Jake; caging him in a prison made of ice, then pulled near the other Jake's throne. _"Sit still as I deal with these pests!"_

"Don't worry, Jake! I'll save you!" Steele yelled. He ran toward the prison, but then a large ice shard knocked him back when it crashed on the ground.

Chance went straight for the shadow. The other Jake used the ice to create a shield and blocked the tabby from getting close to him.

Shadow Jake waved an arm and caused icicles that formed in the ceiling to crash down once again on both Chance and Steele.

"Damn it! It's not letting us near him!" Steele huffed a breath. "What are we gonna do?"

"_There's nothing you can do! Jake's life is mine! Once I get rid of you pests, I'll be rag-dolling this bastard!" _Shadow Jake laughed maniacally.

Steele got up quickly and fired a lightning strike from above the Shadow. The Shadow seemed to be in pain and countered with an ice spire underneath Steele. The tom groaned as it knocked him on his back.

Chance rushed forward as the Shadow was distracted and landed a good hit on the Shadow. It aimed its canons at the tabby, firing large shards of ice and missing with agile speed.

"_Don't make me laugh! Is that really all you two got?" _Shadow Jake taunted.

"Guys, just run!" Jake cried out. "Leave me... It's all my fault..."

"No! We're not leaving without you!" Steele yelled.

"You have to or you'll die! Save yourselves!"

"Stop it, Jake!" The small tom flinched. "You're not gonna die here. I thought I was too, but I had to keep going to save you. I came here to tell you how I feel about you. You are important to me, just like when we were kits. You always made me laugh whenever I was sad about something and you always smiled. We used to be really good friends? Why did you suddenly change?"

"Because I'm weak." Jake didn't look at Steele. "I was weak to accept what happened. I forgot how to smile. I forgot what it really meant to be happy. So I put up an act to make myself seem like the loser you hate now."

"_That's right! You ARE the biggest loser!" _Shadow Jake taunted on.

"That's not true!" Steele yelled out. "You're not a loser! Only the mask you put on was! You haven't really done anything but run away from your pain! Just because someone else is happy, doesn't mean you have to be sad."

"I wasn't sad," Jake began, "I was mortified. Everyone had someone they loved in their arms. I lived in dark envy ever since she disappeared from my life. There were no clues when enforcers searched on the case, and they eventually called it off. Anole was notified dead since they couldn't find her. I suffered in my depression. And the sight of love from anyone sickened me. I had to crush it or simply stop it for the moment. And when I saw how much you loved Callie, it reminded me of my feelings. So I treated you the worst of anyone. I am a terrible friend. You didn't deserve any of it."

"So what? I've been a terrible friend too!" Steele withstood a powerful gust of freezing wind from Shadow Jake. The shadow seemed to be desperate as Chance took its attention as the two talked. "I never noticed how you felt. I never bothered to know what was wrong because I was worried about what I wanted. I put myself first above anything else and you at the bottom when I actually thought of you as a friend silently. I wished so hard to have the old days back, but I did nothing. I was afraid you wouldn't want to be friends because I thought you hated me. But now we know we don't. We only ran away from our issues by arguing with each other. Come on, Jake! Break free from your pain and share it with us!"

"_Stop it!"_ Shadow Jake landed a hard hit on Steele and breaking them apart. Jake watched in horror as his old friend looked unconscious on the ground. Steele slowly got up to his knees and started panting heavily.

"What are you...waiting for?" Steele said.

"What am I...yeah, what am I waiting for? If I shared my pain, it wouldn't be so painful. He would understand because he's my... My friend." Jake took a firm grip on the frozen bars and gave a hard push, braking them and escaped. Jake quickly went to Steele's help and lifted him up to stand. "I'm really sorry Steele."

"It's alright. You were just alone and needed a friend." Steele smiled at Jake and getting on in return.

"_YOU'RE LYING!" _Shadow Jake broke his concentration allowing Chance to knock it off its throne. As it fell to the ground, the tabby quickly emerged on the ground and slammed the shadow on the ice throne's base; cracking and breaking it apart.

The shadow fell when Chance let go and stepped back. Jake stepped forward to his shadow and helped it stand. "You were right. I was jealous of everyone. I wasn't who I was, and made myself believef I had changed when I really covered up my pain. You suffered so much because of me. I'm sorry. You really are me."

Shadow Jake nodded as he glowed softly and the light embraced Jake. Jake felt his chest was full as he merged with his other self.

"Is this...my power?"

"So, you're just like us now." Chance patted Jake on the shoulder. Jake staggered from the pat and felt weak.

"Let's get you out of here. I'm sure you had enough of this place as it is. Let's hurry back to the dorm." Steele instructed and all three left without delay.

* * *

As the three approached the dorm, a well dressed she-kat stood at the doors. She had her arms crossed and smiled at them quite oddly. "So, the three of you have faced yourselves. Or rather, the two of you. I've been monitoring your experience here for quite some time, and I think it's about time I told you everything that has been happening, starting with the Dark Hour. But not tonight. Tomorrow, I promise."

She then opened the door to the dorm and closed it again. The three looked at each other asking if they have seen her around before and they were all clueless at what just happened.

Chance was even more at edge with the strange shekat. He looked for answers for his own questions, and maybe, he will get something.

* * *

**Music used in this story:**

**Persona 3 – Burn My Dread/ Mass Destruction/ Unsettling Premonition/ Fearful Experience/ This is Fine.../ Tartarus (Block 1)/ Troubled/ Master of Tartarus/ The Voice Someone Calls/ More Than One Heart**


	4. Chapter 4

#4 Got Game, Fighting Spirit

Chance walked to school, his mind focused on the day ahead to not distract himself from the conversation the night before. As he arrived at the school gates, Steele saw him and waved to get his attention.

"Good morning, Chance. How do you feel? My legs are killing me after that long climb."

"I feel fine."

"Really? What the hell are you made out of? I woke up early this morning to take a long bath and I hope it eases the pain just a little." Steele continued on as both walked into the campus.

Chance had long awaited a peaceful day to get his mind off the whole shadow business. Since he had missed several days of school, he had to do a lot more work to keep up with all his classes. Surely enough, Chance believed he would manage to get his school work fixed before the spring semester's end. It wasn't that long ago that everyone talked about him as a survivor or some lucky guy. Chance didn't know what they were talking about, but it nagged him like he should remember.

Around his lunchtime, he found Grendel heading his way. The tom noticed him and quickly smiled, "Hey, Chance, what's up?"

"You seem excited."

"You bet I'm excited! Today's sign ups for the Football Team. I can't wait to see what kind of players we'll get this year. I hope to see you there too. Like I said, it's not for the team itself. It's a youth's club and we volunteer in the community by putting up camps during the summer and teach football for free. The camp cost but the experience is priceless. Who'd put a price on fun?" Grendel snickered.

"Anyway, I'll see you at the dorm later tonight. So much to talk about." Grendel picked up his pace and jogged down the hall. Chance was a little confused by that statement. He wondered if Grendel knew about the whole Shadow business too just like that strange shekat from last night. Chance had to not worry about that now and went off to his next class.

* * *

"Alright, pull out your textbook, for those who have it, and turn to page 98. We'll be discussing Shiro's classic literature..." Chance felt his eyes growing heavy as the professor dragged out the lecture. Luckily the little bit of motion kept him awake for a while longer. "Seriously, do I need to be monitoring this class? I know classic literature is boring, but please, put some effort into it. As I was saying..."

Chance contemplated whether or not to rest his eyes for a while. If he did, he would miss something important. As he was close to falling asleep, he heard a student behind him whispering.

"Did you hear the latest rumor?"

"About how gum helps with weight lose?"

"N-no... About that girl that was taken home last week Friday. I heard that all she does is stare at the wall whispering, 'it's coming... it's coming...', all day."

"Wow... what's coming?"

"You two! Out of my classroom!" The professor growled. Chance had heard from several students say that this guy was strict and he me saw it first hand. At least the commotion woke him up for the rest of the class.

* * *

With all the tabby's classes behind him, he felt as ease and free. Chance had never felt tired from just a couple hours of work. Maybe the excitement from last night did effect, he thought. Chance didn't want to head back to the dorm just yet, and decided to check out the sign up registrations.

He made his way to the field where there were several toms waiting to sign up. As he put his backpack on the ground, he saw a Doberman talking to the guys already there. "...and don't just think that being in this club will get you girlfriends or boyfriends or whatever you're into! Football is a sport you need to put first! When you're on this field, think about the game and only about the game! Leave the drama behind! We don't need that!"

Several guys groaned and rolled their eyes as the Doberman kept up his speech. The canine ordered the other two beside him to pass out a schedule to members of upcoming scrimmage match against nearby high schools. When the Doberman came up to Chance to hand him his schedule, he stopped and examined him.

"You don't happen to be Furlong, by any chance?"

"I am."

"I thought so. You match the description of what Grendel told me to look out for. I don't know what he see's in you, but you better be as good as he says. Since you're here, I'll tell you what you missed, we meet up here every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday; except on rainy days. You can choose when to come, so meets are not mandatory. It is if you want to stay in shape for upcoming games. Other than that, we expect a lot of help from you."

Chance nodded and became acquainted to one of Grendel's friends. He remembered him from when they passed by last week Wednesday. This was the first time he got a good look of him too. The canine was a little taller than him by a foot and built big for the sport. Compared to the Doberman, Chance would need to spend a lot more time exercising to be as fit as him.

"Oh, and the name's Diego Williams. Since this was our first meeting, there is no need to stay here any longer. I need to head over to the baseball field to help out. I'll see ya later." Diego then turn tail and walked off without a second glance. Chance decided to head back to the dorm with plans to meet up with the club coming Thursday.

* * *

Jake and Steele were waiting and talking to each other at the lobby. The two seemed at ease and getting along rather well after what they had gone through. Chance didn't see anyone else around and decided to sit with the two.

"'Sup, dude? You've been out rather late. I thought you would be here resting up from the fight. I caused so much trouble for the both of you, and I'm sorry."

"We're just glad you're safe." Chance said. Jake smiled softly and nodded.

"Anyway, wasn't something going to happen tonight? I don't remember too well what happened after we left campus." Jake rubbed the back of his head. Steele groaned but not too irritated.

"You really are something, Jake."

"Actually, it's perfectly normal." Callie said coming down the stairs. "Chance, I think Grendel forgot to tell you, but we need to see you three in the meeting room. It's very important and should clear things up about what's happening."

"Callie, you knew from the start?" Callie nodded and Steele was taken by surprise.

"Come on, we don't want to keep her waiting." Callie then returned up the stairs.

"What should we do?" Jake asked. He felt worried and uncertain with all the secrets revealing all the once.

"We really don't have a choice. It sounded like they are ordering us to go." Steele slouched. "Well, shall we go?"

Chance and Jake agreed and all three went up to the meeting room. Chance had never been up higher in the building and really never thought about exploring the dorm. On the forth floor, there was standard modern style double door with Callie waiting on them. She smiled softly as she opened the door for them to enter. Inside, the tabby noticed Grendel right away and the shekat from last night.

"What's up?" Grendel smiled.

"Please, be more serious." The shekat spoke with authority, "This is a matter that concerns not only us, but the whole city. It's nice to know that we have three students that have already faced these Shadows and lived."

"So these things ARE called Shadows." Steele said. Chance had come up with the name since they resembled shadow-like and appeared at night.

"Yes, now please, let me explain exactly was it happening," She spoke, "First off, I am Abby Sinian, founder of our little club. Well, at least it's a club according to the campus regulations. We are in fact a group dedicated to the extraction of shadows. But so far, the only one that could fight against the shadows was Grendel. Callie has been in our group for quite some time, but she is only limited to sensing shadows."

"Okay, so you're a group fighting shadows. And with us, those numbers have increased." Jake said.

"What's the part you're not telling us?" Chance pushed on and hoping the idle conversation would end.

"Very well, what if I told you there is an extra hour at the end of every day?" Abby asked.

"I'd say you're crazy. But then again, after what we've been through, I would have second thoughts about it." Steele spoke out.

"True. It does sound rather unbelievable. But in fact, when the clock hits midnight, everything changes. All electronics stop working and everyone's physical form is turned into coffins. That is know as the Dark Hour."

"Wait? How come we didn't turn into coffins?" Chance asked.

"You three didn't turn into coffins because you all have a potential that can only be used in the Dark Hour. A power to fight against the Shadows. Have you noticed around the city how they all talk about people dying or being absent minded? That is all done by the shadows who attack anyone who roam the Dark Hour. Those who survive are known as The Lost. But doctors have come to terms by saying it's a new increase of illness caused by stress. They call this illness Apathy Syndrome. This may be hard to take in, but these kats that are roaming like zombies, they're soulless. The Shadows have already killed them and now it's just a body without any reason to live."

"That's impossible!" Jake yelled.

"Believe it, Jake." Grendel said. I've gone to visit several Lost at the hospital when Chance was there. When I spoke to them, all they could do is groan or say nothing. Some did say something, but they murmured something too quiet to even make them out."

Chance remembered the rumor he heard from the two students in his class. Something about a girl who stared at the wall. "I think I know what they were saying. I heard someone in class talk about a rumor, saying that a girl stared at the wall all day whispering 'It's coming...'."

"That is rather chilling to hear." Abby said. She went into thought and then remembered to keep on track. "Now that you three know exactly what you all have experiencing, I have one question to ask. How would you three like to join our group and help us discover more about the Dark Hour on how it came to be and how to end it?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Chance grinned crossing his arms. Jake and Steele soon agreed to join since they didn't want to put all their efforts so far go to waste.

"Welcome aboard. I do wish you all good luck in the near future. If you ever wish to train and hone your skills against the shadows, let me know. I'll be staying here in the dorm from know on. Oh," Abby said before ending, "The Chairman will be here tomorrow to meet you all."

"Who's the Chairman?" Chance asked.

"It would be better if you met him." Abby said. Chance agreed and headed back to his room while saying goodnight to his friends and fellow members.

* * *

"_So you've accepted to fight against the darkness."_ The shadow appeared before Chance in his dream again. _"Tell me, why did you choose to fight?"_

"It put two of my friends in danger. I have to protect them."

"_You say that, but do you mean it? Are you enjoying this power I have granted you? Do you find satisfaction in your kill?"_

"That again?" Chance sighed. "I do. I did find a bit of stress relief when I fight those Shadows. I do enjoy this power. That doesn't make me a monster."

"_It doesn't make you a monster. It only depends on how you use that power. Just like when you fought your friend's Shadow. Didn't you feel it? The bond between you and your friend, Jake?"_

Chance didn't know what his other self was talking about. That last battle just felt like luck to him. He did remember feeling calmer in the fight than reckless. "You mean that time I felt like a different person?"

"_Your power is unique. That change is your heart connecting with another you hold dear in your life. The same goes with that other friend you have."_ The Shadow smirked. _"You are quick to pick up these skills and know how to use them. Almost as if you have before. Nonetheless, I will be keeping watch of everything you do. As bound by the contract."_

The figure snapped its fingers revealing the contract Chance had signed when first coming to the dorm. _"So you do remember this. You have agreed that all action that you take are out of your own free will. As long as you abide by this contract, you are free to do as you please. And I shall be at your service for as long as this journey takes you. Until we meet again, farewell."_

* * *

"I don't know about you, but I could use a quick bite. I'll be seeing you guys later at the dorm. See ya!" Jake waved Chance and Steele bye as they separated from the campus gate. Both toms chatted on the way back about their day and plans for the evening. Chance had never really thought about going out and wondering the city before since the thought never came up.

At the dorm, they spotted a car parked in front and questioned about it as they walked inside. "Nice to see you are well." Both toms turned their attention to the older tom sitting on the couch of the lobby. "How are things going with you Steele?"

"Pretty good."

"And I haven't met you during our first meeting before the semester started. I'm Lee Paxton, Chairman of the dorm. I heard from Abby that you two have joined our little effort group. With more numbers, I'm sure we can finally explore the city during the Dark Hour."

"Explore the city? What do you mean by that?" Chance asked.

"Well, the city isn't really the same during the Dark Hour. This part of the city is actually the outside grounds of a larger schematic. Different sectors of the city appear to be blocked, so further entry into the city itself proved quite difficult for us. That is if the city is still there inside."

"Could that explain why the power goes out during the Dark Hour?"

"Could be a possibility. Anyways, with your help, I'm sure we can breach through the gates and explore it."

"Mr. Chairman," Abby called out.

"I got to get going. I'll be seeing you boys later."

* * *

Later that evening, Chance was in his room trying to distract himself from the major topics of the dorm. A part of him wished he didn't get involved, but another part did. The tabby felt restless and impatient about what was really happening and nobody had said a thing about what their next move will be. Studying his classwork didn't help much either, so he decided to got out for the night.

"Chance," Callie had called out to him before exiting the dorm, "mind if I join you? I have something to tell you."

"Sure," Chance said. A little excitement made him feel slightly better.

East Megakat Park... Callie practically lead the way. They sat at a bench looking toward the small grounds and man-made river.

"Um..." Callie seemed to be nervous. "H-how are you feeling?"

"Pretty okay, I guess."

"Oh, that's good." Callie smiled softly. "For a moment there, I thought you were being burdened. I know everything was dumped on you yesterday. Chance, I don't want you to feel discouraged, but we've known about your potential for some time now. There is a reason why we chose you to move into our dorm. Though I couldn't say the same about Jake and Steele."

"What do you mean?"

"Really? You're more worried about them than knowing we've been watching you? You are too strange." Callie laughed with relief. "I can sense power within others. It's strange since nobody else on campus has that potential and I can tell where the others are even when I'm not near them. But I haven't felt any of that with Jake and Steele. It's like, they awakened to it."

"Is it because they faced themselves?"

"Faced themselves? What are you talking about?" Chance told Callie about the past few days of their experience in the Dark Hour. "Wow! I never imagined Shadows doing that at all! So they did awaken to their power. For me, it was just like you. I discovered it rather than awakened. I've always experienced the Dark Hour when I was young. I never told anyone since I didn't want to feel left out and alone. It was lonely. But in the day, I could ignore feeling different. Hang out with friends. Living a seemingly normal life."

Chance felt a soft sense of trust coming from Callie. She had confided a truth about herself that she kept from others.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get so open. There is something special about you. Like you wont let me down." Callie gave Chance a real smile since he met her. "Let's get back to the dorm before it's too late. You don't want Abby to lecture you about staying out late."

Both Chance and Callie walked back to the dorm together and said goodnight.

* * *

"Listen up!" Diego spoke up to the group, "Today is your last chance to back out! Starting today, we'll be drilling you all to prep for a small match against the high school football team! They need this much practice just as much as you lot! If you're not gonna put hard work into this, leave! Otherwise, show me what you can do!"

The whistle rang loud in the tabby's ears as he was completely lost at what he was supposed to do. Drake had them go through a rough warm up regimen followed by even tougher work with the equipment. Chance remembered playing football with a few guys in high school, but never imagined the dedication put into it by actual players.

Though most of the positions he was made to test, Chance got placed into back up quarter back. Though it wasn't a permanent decision, they still have until next Thursday to say so.

The day was exhausting and Saturday wasn't any better. Chance's body still ached from practice Thursday and the long break between that to Tuesday, his muscles began to hurt just a half hour into practice.

Not only was Chance tired, on their first official night out in the Dark Hour to train, Chance couldn't keep up with the others and was rather sluggish. Though his power alone was enough to keep him alive and exterminate the shadows, it only caused them to return to the dorm earlier than they had planned. Chance apologized and everyone didn't seem to mind since they all knew what he was going through in the day.

The following Thursday, Diego came up to Chance, "You're doing really well keeping up your endurance. We had to push everyone hard since the first game was literally just a few weeks away. If you're not busy after practice, how about we get something to eat? To welcome you properly."

Chance agreed to the offer and after practice, Diego had taken him to the noodle shop Steele took him last time. "It's been a while since I've eaten here. I just haven't gotten the chance since I was made Club leader for the Football team. It's not so bad, but it gets in the way of what I really want to do."

"Eat noodles?" Chance asked. Diego gave him a soft chuckle.

"No, but I do miss the noodles. I want to apologize for how I treated you when I met you. I was just too stressed out with it being my first time running a club. It's going by really well and I think it's because they are enjoying practice. I know I've worked you all hard." Diego smiled. "And I've been watching you working hard too. Probably a little too much. You're a great quarterback for the main line up. I'm sure of it."

"I made it?" Chance asked.

"Not official yet. The rest of the guys have to go over our observation before making the final line up. But, I really don't want to do this anymore. Now that I'm club leader, I don't have much fun anymore. It just feels like work and everyone depends on my decision. I have to do everything on my own. Some team I got." Diego muttered darkly. "What's the point of being in a club when all I do is work? I thought it would be fun."

"Did you choose to run the club?"

"Nobody gave me a choice. Everyone opened the position to me and me only. Just because I'm... forget it." Diego grimaced. "If I have to endure being a strict 'coach', then that's what I'll do. I'll show them someone like _me _can make a great football team out of a bunch of cubs and pups."

Chance could sense Diego's fierce determination. He felt he understood Diego a little better.

"Whoa! My noodles are gonna get cold!"

After eating their meal, both said goodbye then Chance went straight to the dorm.

* * *

The following Saturday, the weather set in and threatened to rain so their practice was cut short. Chance decided to hang out with Diego since the canine seemed to have nothing better to do. As both were chatting on their way out of the locker room, a ferret stormed up to him.

"Who the hell is he? What's he doing with you?"

"Why do you care? We're not... Just leave me alone!" Diego yelled back at the ferret. The ferret looked straight at Chance and gave him a nasty glare before storming off like he entered. "Sorry about that..."

"Old friend of yours?" Diego couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're too thick headed sometimes." Diego looked uncomfortable about going on the conversation. "Mind taking a detour on the way to go eat?" The tabby agreed and saw a relief expression on the Doberman's face.

Diego took Chance near the bleachers as the sky darkened. It drizzled lightly as the canine tried to collect his emotions.

"That ferret... He... I used to date him before I was made club leader. We've only gone out for a year, but I had to end it so that I could focus more on football rather than a relationship. He didn't take it very well and slandered my name through all of campus. Everyone found out I was going out with another male. Made me seem like the weakest in the team. So when the coach asked who would be the new Football Club Leader, the team chose me. They pinned down the whole responsibility on me just to make me look like a bigger fool. They think that if I mess up with the club, then it'll prove to them that I'm just another queer trying to seem like he still has his masculinity."

Diego tried his best to not let his anger show more than he already has.

"At first, I thought I could easily prove them wrong. But I can't. I tried to not think about the great times I had with him. If I did, it would only make the team hassle me and get me kicked off football. There's a reason I made that rule about 'Think only of the game'. It was to keep me in check. But it was pointless..."

"Let it all out." Chance said. Diego huffed with agitation.

"What am I supposed to let out? I can't show any weakness! I have to keep the image I have so others wont think I'm weak!"

"You're already weak by hiding all your emotions." Diego looked surprised. Chance's words hit him hard that he sat on the bleachers.

"Already weak, huh...?" Diego went into deep thought. Chance sat next to the canine without saying a word, waiting for his friend to collect himself again.

"You know," Diego began, "this is where I first met him. I was playing a game. The last game of the season. When I looked into the crowd, I spotted him. It sounds real cheesy, but I had a feeling he was looking directly at me. We lost that night, but that was also the first time I didn't feel like my pride was hurt. Because I found him waiting on me outside. He said, 'I'm your biggest fan... even when you lose, I'll always cheer for you.'"

Diego opened up a little more to the tabby. Chance felt that he was able to support his friend in a stressful time.

"I'm sorry, Chance. How about we eat out another time. I have something to take care of." Diego said his goodbye and ran off.

* * *

That evening at the dorms, Chance found Grendel watching his show at the exact same time. Though the tabby had something else on his mind, he felt that he needed to talk to Grendel about Diego. They both chatted while watching the show, laughing at the right places, and Chance spoke up about Diego. The tabby told Grendel about what had been bothering the canine.

"So you know his secret. Never thought he'd admit it to someone else. I've known since high school and I've known about his relationship, but the way it ended was really bad. Diego blamed his boyfriend about his secret going public and ruining his pride. His boyfriend didn't weasel him out. It was a teammate and I know who, but that asshole just sits on the sideline watching Diego rip his fur out over the team club"

"If you know who's behind it all, why don't you report him to the coach?"

"It's not that easy, Chance." Grendel's voice darkened. "He's got everyone against Diego and nobody will believe that it was him. Everyone knows Diego blamed his boyfriend."

"Who is this guy that has it out for Diego?"

"A bobcat by the name of Yuuta Hamamudo. He's our team's back up quarterback since Diego plays quarterback in every game. Yuuta has only had the pleasure to play when Diego is too tired or when Diego can't play. He isn't a bad player. In fact, he's almost as great as Diego, but being in second place really made Yuuta hate Diego and even worse, insulted that a gay canine is better than him."

Chance took in all the information Grendel was telling him about the bobcat. The tabby felt he had to to do something in order for Diego to realize who it was and get Yuuta to confess his actions and face his consequence for publicly embarrassing Diego. Though it wont be easy since he had only a couple days before their first game.

"I know what to do?"

"Do what?" Grendel asked. "Wait, don't tell me you're gonna confront Yuuta?"

"No." Chance smiled at his friend and quickly went up to his room preparing his plan in greater detail.

* * *

"Alright, guys, I know you've all been training hard and feeling a little nervous since this is your first game for most of you. That's only natural and don't feel discouraged about what happens today. Play hard and have fun. But most importantly, play hard!" Diego boasted the team; getting a little cheer back from his words.

Diego spotted Chance and pulled him aside away from the others, "Hey, I want you to know that this may be my first and last game I ever coach. If things don't go that well, I may be put off the team all together." Chance tried so hard to not feel bad for his friend, but he had a game to focus on and win it.

What Diego didn't know was that the team is even more dedicated to win the game to make sure Diego gets the respect he deserved. Some of his teammates are still in shock of the news, but felt the same way how Chance felt with the truth Grendel told him. Diego was their coach and they respected him a lot for giving them the chance to play like a college football team.

"So give it your all, okay?" Diego patted the tabby on his back and went on to the field.

* * *

The team had played well and supporting each other after their first game. Chance called out his plays really well and his team carried it without hesitation, but the opposing team had held against their push and vise versa. The game didn't end the way Chance wanted it to and losing on their first game wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

"You guys did good. I didn't expect you all to win on the first try but you guys got a taste of what it is to be a team. I never saw a new team sync so well and play out plays like that from new players." Everyone in the room kept their heads low as Diego spoke. Several players rose from his seat and looked straight into Diego's eyes.

"I failed you, coach."

"We'll train even harder for next's game."

"If only I pushed myself a little more, then..."

"Don't even bother! You all wouldn't win a single game with this guy coaching." A muscular bobcat walked into the locker room heading straight for Diego. "If it wasn't his sorry coaching, then it had to be because he's-"

"That has nothing to do with it, Yuuta!" Diego held his ground. The bobcat sneered with his ears down.

"Don't act all tough in front of your team. Haven't you told them already? That you're a queer and lusting their asses every time you see them train!" Yuuta made himself sure that everyone on the team heard him. "Now that they know, I'm sure they'd want you out and let me take your place."

"I've already told you, my personal life doesn't matter in the game!"

"It does matter when everyone is paranoid about another guy checking them out in the shower!" Yuuta yelled out. "Football is a game for men! Why don't you get your prancing ass out of here and leave it to the real men who know how to play!"

"Why don't you get your ass out of here!"

"Leave our coach alone!"

"What kind of sick bastard bashes his teammate like that?"

Both Diego and Yuuta looked shock of the team's reaction. Yuuta was the one confused out of the two and tried again to prove why Diego should be kicked off the team all together.

"Shut up!" Chance yelled out. "You don't know anything about Diego! All you know is that he's a better player than you and that he's gay! You don't know what he's like to us since he trained us with dedication even when he didn't believe in himself! We believed in him and played as hard as he could to make Diego's coaching show! It did show but we still lost! Who cares!?"

"Who cares...? The football team cares! This fagot practically makes our image look bad!"

"You don't know nothing about a ruined image..." Diego spoke in a low voice, "I thought my image was ruined when my secret was given away, but it was really ruined when I yelled at my boyfriend's face. I destroyed my very perception of who I am to him. Someone who wouldn't hurt him for no matter reason. That is the only pride I wanted to feel! The pride of the team is made from all of us! Just like how MY team is displaying to you!"

Yuuta growled and stormed off mumbling words to himself. Diego sighed and laughed to himself feeling at ease. "I knew my secret was known amongst those in my team and anyone affiliated to it, but I didn't know my team knew." The team laughed along with Diego to help ease their coach's tension.

As everyone packed away their belongings, they all left home thanking Diego for a fun game. As Chance said his goodbye, the canine had stopped him. "Was it you who told them?"

"Yeah... Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I'm glad you did. My own team accepts who I am and that made me happy. I learned that my pride wasn't what mattered most. Because this team IS my pride. Insult me, you insult my team. All of you were hurt from Yuuta's words and you all defended me. Thanks, Chance." The tabby nodded.

"Oh, and I apologized to my ex boyfriend. I knew that wasn't going to fix anything since I ripped his heart with my anger. That could never be mended, but I can start by regaining his trust again. And I'll keep my promise to never hurt him again." Diego blushed a bit as he turned away from Chance. "And...um...n-never mind. Let's get something to eat. It's on me since I called it off last time."

"Alright!" Chance smiled.

* * *

**Music used in this Story:**

**Persona 3 – Burn My Dread/ Want to be Close/ Afternoon Break/ Junior Exam/ Joy/ This Strange Sensation/ The Voice Someone Calls/ Iwato Dormitory/ When The Moon's Reaching Out Stars/ Memories of the Academy/ Calamity/ More Than One Heart**

* * *

"Good evening!"

Chance woke up in the middle of the night to a familiar soft voice. The room was lit an ominous green with the moon's deep yellow light making it visible for the tabby to see the young kit again.

"There is exactly one week until the next Full Moon."


	5. Chapter 5

#5 Begin Operation

"The enemy is weak against ice! Go for it, Jake!"

Jake stood proudly as shadows lunged his way. He smirked, no longer carrying his rifle, and aimed as ice shards struck the enemy; killing them on the spot.

"Bingo! I'm getting better the more we train out here!" The small tom continued his personal chant.

Several days had passed and the tabby didn't know what to expect for the coming night. The warning from the kitten that night made him worry. What was so bad about a full moon, he thought. Chance didn't want to make his friends worry about the warning and their latest orders were to train until an emergency occurred.

:::

"There is exactly one week until the next Full Moon."

"One week? What's gonna happen?" Chance yawned as he noticed the room shaded an ominous dark green.

"Something big is coming. This will be your first ordeal that you have to face. I just wanted to let you know. It was nice seeing you. I'll be watching you very carefully when that day comes."

:::

"Hey, Chance, come on!" The tabby was snapped out of his thoughts and continued on with his team through the Dark Hour.

The city streets looked normal as always, other than finding citizens in the streets replaced with coffins and blood like stains everywhere. The moon shined a sinister bright yellow surrounded by a gloomy dull green sky. It was almost depressing or if the world had just ended. The stars in the sky were gone and with no form of light to cancel seeing any stars was even more bizarre.

As they advanced through the city streets, they began to build their stamina to stay even longer in the night. The first few weeks of training on the weekends, while also trying to keep up with football practice, was overwhelming on Chance. Many times Callie had to be their common sense to downright go home.

The three males were stubborn to get stronger and fight against the shadows, but getting too tired would put them at a disadvantage if a strong enemy came around. Luckily nothing happened when Steele became ill for refusing to stay home when he became tired of exploring and training.

Not only were their fatigue affecting their exploration, but also their school life. The first few nights made them too sleepy to even focus in school. Even Callie was a little sluggish, but her ability to adjust to the condition was a lot more quicker than the guys. Callie's powers were mentally draining since she had to sense and detect enemy shadows nearby and analyze for any weaknesses.

The four of them worked well exploring the Dark Hour and supported each other whenever possible. Risking their lives and putting themselves in danger was part of their task and felt ready. The sense of danger still worried Chance as he looked up at the moon.

"Two more nights..."

"We can't go any further ahead. How the hell are we supposed to explore further with this blocking our path?" Jake asked.

A barricade like wall of stacked cars and trucks made their advancement impossible. It prevented any way for them to climb the structure and it was built from building to building. As they explored, they noticed that some paths they traveled lead to dead ends and some even further along the city district. But they knew mapping the city would be pointless since the paths change every night. It created a labyrinth like illusion making it difficult to start back where they left off.

"_You all have done well tonight. Please return to the dorm as quickly as possible."_

"Will do, Abby." Callie said through her headset. "You guys heard her. Let's go back."

"What's this?" Chance found a strange machine along the wall of a building. He touched it and let out a bright light. When it faded, Chance was gone.

"Chance!" The three yelled out. As the three approached the machine, Chance had returned with an apologetic smile.

"Where did you go?" Callie asked.

"Back to the entrance. I discovered a short cut back here."

* * *

The group gathered in the meeting room, waiting for the head dorm keeper to join them. Abby sat with the others and tinkering with a machine and listening through her headset. Grendel was with her on standby and forced to stay back while the rest explored and trained.

"Come on, I need to be out there!"

"In due time, Grendel. You're in no condition to fight after pulling a muscle practicing football." Abby said without breaking focus.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone. I had to make sure my daughter was safe before I left to come here. The Dark Hour isn't really made for children like her." Lee said rushing into the meeting room. "Now that I'm here, let us begin."

"Of course," Abby put down her headset and put aside the machine, "the data we have acquired from Callie's encounters in the Dark Hour is quiet interesting. Each shadow that Callie analyzed is not the same. I have detected a power that several common shadows had thus far," Abby pulled out several captured images of the crawling shadows that they first encountered, "these, as you can see, have different forms of masks. The masks themselves are important. Not the shadow. I have even noticed bigger shadows with masks just like these placed on the shadow somewhere on its body. The ravens hold a mask on the chest, the impaled corpses on their face, and even the manifested tables have a mask on their table cloth."

"So? What's so special about these masks?" Jake asked.

"The mask are their source of power. Each mask represents a unique trait. On how they fight and how the shadow grows more powerful. By inspecting these shadows further, I have discovered twelve different masks. By knowing what type of Shadow we are facing, it might put us on the advantage. The trouble is, I have no way in knowing what the masks are named just by looking at them."

Chance focused on the pictures of several shadows, not knowing what he was actually looking at. But one mask stood out to him than the others. It was blue with sad, slit eyes and a frown that looks almost frustrated. He knew he had seen that face recently. Not on a shadow, but someone he met. "Diego...?"

"Hmm?"

"This shadow, I noticed something else about the mask." Steele spoke out. "I see a letter on it. The letter "V" and this one has "III". Wait..."

"These shadows are numbered." Lee said. "I've seen these roman numerals before. And you said there were twelve masks... If I had to make a guess, these mask may as well represent Tarot Cards."

"Tarot Cards?" Chance asked.

"Yes. Tarot Cards are more than just tools for fortune telling. There are at least 55 cards in a deck, but only 24 cards are commonly used. Starting with 0, The Fool, it represents the beginning. Beast seeking out truth and making choices based on their situations. Following that is 1, The Magician. Then Priestess, Empress, Emperor, Hierophant, Lovers, Chariot, Justice, Hermit, Fortune, Strength, and Hanged Beast. There are our twelve shadows."

"Wait... I see that there isn't a shadow with a 0. What does that mean?" Grendel asked. He was more confused to what was discovered since the beginning.

"That's simple. Shadows are manifestations of the darkness in beast's thoughts and heart. The Fool is like a new soul. It has no dark mind and it's innocent to the world. Oblivious to life as it ages until it takes the first step in making a choice."

Those words hit Chance hard. His whole life he never paid mind to his choices and never bothered to. His experience was fast and only did what he needed to then go home. It was like that for him until coming to Megakat and signing the contract from that kit. He wondered if all that was happening was pure coincidence and the topic at hand was just weighing proof on him. Why did my life go by so fast, he thought. A mild pain began to ebb in his head.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Jake came to his side. The tabby looked like he was in pain and struggled to stay conscious as the meeting was being held.

"Take him to his room." Abby ordered. "We should call it a night. The Dark Hour has passed and we will discuss this more when everyone has rested."

* * *

Chance had awaken in the same room in his dreams. The shadow figure was a little more clear to him, yet he couldn't make out who exactly was meeting him. He felt the same cold stare every time he arrived in this state of mind.

"_I'm sorry for intruding. I have come here to tell you about the shadows." _Chance stood patiently as the figure went into thought. _"You know the truth now. The twelve types of shadows, each with their own Arcana. But some hold a different power. A much more sinister power. You have heard of the Seven Deadly Sins? Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride. Seven powerful Shadows that hold both an Arcana and Deadly Sin. What were to happen if these shadows were destroyed? Only time will tell. In the coming of the full moon, you will learn."_

"What's so special about the full moon?" Chance's mind began to numb in pain again as his vision darkened. The shadow figure smirked as he slowly disappeared.

* * *

The school day had come to an end and the weekend slowly approached. Chance decided to not go join the next football meet since the next game wont be until two months. He knew Diego would catch him tomorrow to tell him what he missed and was surprised just how much more relaxed the canine had been since their last game.

Just the other day, Diego had been told that a coach listened to everything Yuuta ranted in the locker room and passed it down to his coach. Yuuta got suspended from playing on the coming fall season and any scrimmage games until then.

"I can finally be who I am. You gave me a reason to be proud of who I am and you, the team, even my ex boyfriend give me strength to never stop being who I am." Diego smiled bashfully like he confided something embarrassing. "I want you to have this." Diego handed the tabby a picture of the team they took after standing up for him. "That picture is the first picture I had an actual smile that wasn't forced. I was happy. More than that, I was proud. I'm not going to put an image to hide who I was anymore. This picture is the first of me and many more the come."

Chance placed the photo on a frame he bought to place on his desk. He felt proud of his friend that he could trust on. He felt a tight bond that would never break, even as time passed on. Chance looked at the photo and noticed he was smiling too. Never in his life had he felt great.

"Chance," Jake knocked on his door, "are you alright? You haven't said a thing since last night."

The tabby went to the door, unlocked it, and allowed the small tom to enter. "For a second there, I thought nobody was here. I came to check up on you. You seemed in so much pain that I got worried."

"I'm fine."

"Alright. Say, do you want to hang out Saturday? We haven't had time to really get to know each other. I want us to rely on each other while we work as a team." Chance nodded and agreed to hang out with Jake. The small tom was awkward around him, but Chance could tell that Jake was trying to amend for his mistake. "Oh, thanks... Um..."

"_Chance, can I please see you in the meeting room? Thank you."_

"What does Abby want with you now?" Jake wondered. "Well, you heard her. I gotta do some things before the day ends. Later."

* * *

"There you are." Abby welcomed him to the meeting room as she put down the machine she had been tinkering with since. "You've been doing pretty well out there in the Dark Hour. I have noticed that you keep calm and command your comrades when needed to better the flow of battle. Since I'm not currently on the field, I would like you to be the leader of this team. What do you say?"

"Why me?"

"As you may not have noticed, I don't have any powers like you and the others. I, however, do not transform into a coffin when the Dark Hour appears and I am in danger without any abilities. I am who started this group, but I feel better and safer if you were in command. I'm still going to hold meetings and research the Dark Hour. That will be my job until I figure out how it came to be and end it. So I'll ask once more, will you be our leader?"

"Yeah." Chance nodded.

"Thank you. With you taking the lead, I'm sure we will go far and discover the truth." Abby smiled. She had a relieved look her smile as finally having a huge weight off her shoulder. "Now, Leader, I want to discuss the gate you encountered and that strange machine you found."

* * *

The next day, Chance felt restless and nervous about tonight. The full moon was tonight and something was coming. The tabby had hoped the classes would take his mind off it for just a while, but he kept on wondering if he'd do things okay now that he's the leader. There was so much weight on him and he felt a little sick thinking about how bad it could get.

When classes ended, Chance decided to go straight to the dorm to prepare for anything that might happen.

* * *

The Dark Hour had come and everyone was in their room sleeping like normal. Abby, however, was still tinkering with her machine.

"Isn't about time you went to bed." Grendel yawned as he walked into the meeting room.

"I can't rest until I fix this thing. You never know when this will come in handy." Abby said. Her ears perked up as the machine picked up waves and the sonar picking up on something on the tiny screen.

"What the... It works?"

"It did! Not only that, it picked up something! And by the waves it's generating are huge! Wake up the others!"

:::

"What is it now? I was in the middle of a great dream." Jake rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we can't go to sleep just yet. My machine picked up waves coming from nearby. It's big and powerful judging by the waves it's emitting. If I had to guess, it's at the bus transit not far from here."

"The bus transit?" Steele asked.

"I'm not so sure myself. But we need you four to investigate. We'll go along but as your backup like usual." Abby said. "That being said, Grendel will still be by my side."

"Seriously? Something big comes up and I can't have any fun?"

"I need you to protect me. You know I don't have powers like the rest of you."

"What? Really?" Steele and Jake said simultaneously.

"We have no time to waste. Chance, as the leader, please use wise judgment and I trust you."

"Wait, Chance is the leader?" Jake spoke out. "Why him?"

"What's up with you?" Steele groaned. The tom was already in a bad mood from waking up interrupted.

* * *

The group hurried down to the bus transit finding it calm and quiet. There were no shadows in sight and that made them extremely nervous. "Alright, you four will enter the building and make your way to the back. What do you sense, Callie?"

"I do sense something. But I can't get a reading at where it is. Maybe if we got a little closer, I could probably locate it."

"Alright. Chance, you may begin the operation. We will await your return and be careful." Abby said. She continued to focus on her machine as Grendel waved them goodbye.

Inside the building, it was normal, except for the blood all around. It was dark, but not too dark with the glass door emitting light from the full moon. Callie didn't sense anything was inside the building and that it was coming from the parking lot just ahead. As they stepped out again, it was even more quiet.

"I definitely sense a shadow. It's in that bus, right there."

"That wasn't so hard. So much for being on our toes, huh, Leader?" Jake joked.

"Are you sure we should be entering the bus? What if it turns on?" Steele asked. His tension could be seen really clear.

"_Automobiles are inoperable during the Dark Hour. You'll be fine." _Abby confirmed through the earpiece.

Chance slid the door open and walked in first to find the bus empty. As the others walked in, they kept their guard up in case anything popped out. They stopped just in the middle of the bus wondering if there was anything here at all.

"That's strange. I swear I felt the shadow here just a moment ago." Callie said. "Abby, can you still pick up the shadow on your sonar?" Her earpiece gave off a static sound when she tried to get a respond. "Abby, can you hear me?"

"Stop whispering in my ear, Jake!" Steele yelled.

"I'm not doing anything!" Jake hissed.

Something didn't feel right to Chance. The air around him got extremely heavy and he couldn't breath properly the longer he stayed inside the bus. As he reached to open the emergency exit, it opened on its own, pushed him out of the bus, and onto the hard asphalt.

When he looked back to the bus, it was gone and he was left on his own as buses blocked around him. They made a path, he guessed, and tried to contact his comrades through the earpiece.

"Jake! Anyone! Can you hear me?"

_"Damn it... Where the hell are you guys?"_ Steele responded first out them.

_"I can sense you and Chance nearby, but I can't sense Jake. It's possible he didn't fall in with us."_ Callie said. _"I will guide you two towards me as I see a place all our roads connect. We're probably not in the parking lot anymore, but we can't let our guard down! This is the shadow I sensed on that bus!"_

Chance agreed to the idea and heeded Callie's directions carefully as he fought against shadows that ambushed him along the way. The enemy was indeed a little bit stronger but it was nothing Chance could handle on his own.

* * *

"Ouch... That really hurt." Jake groaned as he stood up. He rubbed his head as he landed a little too hard from the force that pulled him in. Jake felt a presence from behind and it towered over by the size of the shadow it created. "Chance...?" When he turned, there was the tabby, or what seemed like Chance only without a face. The body seemed to be made of alloy or materiel of the bus and it raised a fist to strike the small tom while he was down.

Jake evaded the attack and fired his ice shards, getting the reaction he wanted. The fake tabby did stagger back, but it quickly retaliated with a volley of punches and jabs that Jake couldn't have any time to dodge.

The fake Chance stood over him once again as a large flame burst out from behind and a cackling laugh could be heard.

"Damn... This thing is almost like Chance!" Jake groaned. "Just what I need... Another one to show off in front of me... Damn him... DAMN HIM!"

* * *

As the three finally joined together, one path ahead was left for them to go. "The shadow is just ahead! This power... I know I've felt this power but it's not the same. Ah! Jake did fall in with us! He's just ahead fighting against the shadow!" Callie felt worried.

"That idiot!" Steele went on ahead and Chance followed behind along with Callie. As they approached, Jake fell to a knee and began panting harshly.

"Grr! I'm...I'm not going to back down!"

"We're here, Jake! Couldn't you have waited on us!" Steele brandished a sword given to him as a gift from Abby to use during the Dark Hour.

"I didn't really have a choice!"

"No time to argue, you two! It's going to attack! Get ready, everyone!" Callie yelled out.

The shadow cackled out a wicked laugh as it stared them down from the wall. Large hands formed around a large green lit fire pit as if protecting it. "Be careful, guys! This shadow is the Magician Arcana! But, there's something else too! I sense... Jealousy? Could this be Envy!?"

The hands swirled around the fire pit like a crystal ball and it created a body that resembled much like Chance's. The Chance manikin went straight for Chance with a devastating hit to his chest.

Steele went for the strike as he swung his sword to land a hit, but the manikin dodged every motion and round housed the tom.

Jake fired his ice shards with frustration as each one hit the manikin who struggled to avoid them. "It won't stop coming..." Jake was breathing hard through his nostrils and was flared up for some reason.

Chance regained from the strike and made his move to attack the manikin while it was staggered. His punches weren't as strong and hard as the manikin's, but he knew exactly where to hit. The manikin had the same weak spots as hid did and each powerful punch pushed the manikin back, eventually breaking apart.

The shadow's hands lowered as the manikin was defeated, leaving the fire pit wide open. "There! The shadow is the flame! I sense it power coming from inside!"

"Alright, Jake, wanna take it from here?"

"This thing... I know I've said awful things about him... but I don't want to deal with my feelings like I just did..." Jake yelled aloud as he fired a barrage of ice like spires into the fire. The light slowly dimmed and all that was left was an orb.

"Steele!" Chance yelled out. The tom didn't hesitate and slashed the orb into two. A huge burst of dark power was freed and the pieces disappeared as a result. In that instant, they were back in the bus they entered with their task completed.

"_Chance! Please respond! Are you there!?"_

"We're here, Abby. Mission Complete!" Chance said. His breathing was a little bad from the hit he took from the manikin, but he felt okay with the job complete.

"_Thank God... I was worried we had lost you all." _Abby's voice was somewhat back to her usual composure. _"Return at once and give me a full report."_

* * *

"I see. The shadow you faced was the Magician Arcana. Callie, how did you recognize the shadow's Arcana so immediate?"

"I didn't see the face until the fire Jake put out subsided. The orb, that was the shadow inside the flame, had the mask and it's initial "I" on the forehead and confirmed my guess. The energy it gave off was similar to Jake's power." Callie said. "Not only that... it seemed that it was also emitting an energy that was far more powerful. The more I analyzed the energy, the more hazy my readings became."

"So, these are clearly powerful shadows. They're not like the regular shadows we encounter. This shadow had pure darkness to its disposal. I wonder if we will encounter another shadow like this."

"I have feeling that we will." Steele said. "You said you found twelve different types of masks. We just defeated one. That leaves eleven of these big baddies left. I don't know, but what if these things are the cause of the Dark Hour. And the Apathy Syndrome has gotten worse around this district than any other. What if the Magician shadow was behind it all?"

"You draw valid points, Steele. But we shouldn't stay here any longer. Let us return to the dorm."

A powerful shadow had been defeated through their efforts. The grouped theorized that there are possibly eleven major shadows left to defeat. Chance was too tired to think about the ideas thrown around and saved it for another day.

* * *

**Music used in the Story:**

**Persona 3 – Burn My Dread/ Tartarus (Block 1)/ This Strange Sensation/ The Voice Someone Calls/ Deep Breath Deep Breath/ Master of Shadows/ More Than One Heart**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I meant to put this up in October, but I had to revise this so many times. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

#6 The Show Must Go On

The weekend had arrived and the town was a little busier than normal. Jake and Chance went to the mall to hang out at the arcade filled with guys as usual. Only these guys were mostly middle school students and several high school students. It made Jake laugh as he saw the care free in the young ones faces.

"I think these kits are lucky that they don't have to pull their fur out today. I don't know if you know, but tomorrow is Valentine's Day. I'm sure the younger kits here were dropped off by their parents."

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day?"

"You're a lot more absent-minded than I thought?" Jake sighed. "I'm glad I don't have to fret like these guys. I have to move on, you know? I can't...let my past hold me back. My shadow... Back in that time, I only thought about running away from my jealousy. Hiding it. Making others angry at me to not think about it anymore. So, I'm going to move on and go put myself out here again. I'm going to make myself happy. For her."

"Good luck."

"Thanks..." Jake smiled softly. Chance felt a small hint of trust coming from the small tom. "So, let's see how good you are with your aim. I'm sure I can out score you."

The two hung out playing video games of all variety and the only game Jake was able to beat Chance in was Dance Evolution. Even through all the loses, Jake smiled and laughed. It really seemed like Jake was trying his hardest to move on, but Chance could tell it was forced.

As the day went by, they decided to stop by Wild Duck Burgers for a quick bite. Both Jake and Chance talked about each other, only Chance was having a little trouble recalling his past.

"Seriously? You don't remember what happened with your parents?"

"No."

"And your foster parents, they don't know anything?" Jake kept up.

"Never asked."

"You're really bland sometimes." Jake smiled sincerely. "Oh, I didn't mean it in a bad way. Sometimes you just seem...uninterested."

"I get that a lot."

"You're still one mysterious dude, Chance." Jake looked a little sad for pestering. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be the only one whose nasty side got revealed. You and Steele pretty much saw the worst of me. To be honest, I'm going to visit her grave tomorrow."

"Your girlfriend's grave?"

"Yeah..." Jake stood quiet. "I...haven't gone back since they made a grave next to her parent's. I was scared to accept she was dead. I didn't want to accept it. I kept saying to myself, 'she's out there crying for my help. I need to save her.' All I did was run away from that feeling. Made others suffer because I wasn't happy."

Chance was beginning to feel a bit uneasy with the way Jake had opened up to him. Sure, Jake's girlfriend was important to him and she meant more than anything the world could offer him, but there was something off about the small tom's words. His tone. His posture. All of them seem to read a different message.

"Well, I had a fun time today. It's been a while that I got to relax like this. Considering I haven't done much studying this week. Exams start Monday morning. Yuck..."

Both Jake and Chance shared studying tips then made their way back to the dorm.

* * *

"Hello, again." The young kit stood next to the end of his bed with a satisfied smile. "I see you have succeeded on your first trial. Your power is incredible. And because you succeeded, you have opened a new path and cleared the shadow's influence nearby."

"What path?"

"You will soon find out. I'm sure you know by now, but there are many questions left unanswered." The kitten smiled. "I have to be going now. I'll see you next time." The kitten vanished into the darkness once again.

* * *

The next morning, Chance went to the lobby and found Steele and Grendel sitting awkward across each other. "Oh, it's you." Steele sounded a bit disappointed.

"Hey, Chance," Grendel tried not to sound nervous, "d-do you think this is okay?" The tom showed him a well wrapped gift with a cute ribbon on top. It was...very elaborate.

"Thank you...?"

"I-it's not for you, moron!" Grendel blushed brightly. "It's for... That doesn't matter. I just want to know if you think She'd like it."

"You idiot, Chance doesn't know who you're talking about."

"Oh, right..." Grendel took a breath, "it's this girl I met while at a game last year. She was still a senior, but I kept in touch with her. She's moving here to Megakat to live with a relative and I want to surprise her with a gift. Do you think this will be okay?"

"Never go wrong with chocolates." Chance said.

"You think so? Cuz... I made these with Steele's recipe." Grendel said in a low voice. "I'm...not so confident. So I want you to taste test one. Now."

Chance was unprepared on how to avoid taste testing a chocolate. He turned to Steele hoping he would say something to Grendel, but the tom just looked away apologetically. Chance had no options. He took the box of chocolates and took one at random. The scent coming from the box rang alarm bells in his mind. The taste was sour in his mouth, it became chewable, and it didn't melt at all. Plus...it was left a strange oily aftertaste. Chance had a feeling his body will reject the foreign matter later.

"So? How was it?" Without answering, Chance gave Grendel five dollars and looked toward the ground nauseated.

"I told you to follow my instructions carefully." Steele said, feeling guilty for having Chance to go through the ordeal. "Instead you got inpatient and just through in stuff that would be sweet."

"But what are five dollars gonna get me? This will barely get me a small box of chocolates! She'll probably think I'm cheep!"

"Oh, there you guys are." Callie cheerfully smiled as she saw the guys gathered in the lobby. "Are those the chocolates you were making yesterday, Gren?"

"Yeah... But they're no good. Chance didn't like them."

"Really?" Callie looked toward the tabby. "Don't worry. Come on. I know a good place that sells great chocolates. I'm sure Chance will appreciate those."

"W-what the... What's that supposed to mean!?"

* * *

Chance was finally free of the craziness of his dorm mates. He was glad that the embarrassing situation got resolved and everyone got a good laugh out of it. Except Grendel. But now Chance made his way to the one place he was dying to visit since he heard about it from his foster uncle.

The tabby never really saw anyone of his foster parents as a mom or dad. Just friends that he was glad they made time for him when nobody wanted to adopt him. Every parent he had met at the orphanage gave him strange stares and called him unnatural. Did those people at the orphanage know of my past and never bothered to tell me, Chance thought.

He put that aside for now and concentrated on the seeing the shrine. Valentine's Day was a great day to check it out since it's a holiday and hoped to see it as lively as his foster uncle said. But as he arrived, it was quiet and an older couple were praying at the shrine.

It may have been quiet, but the shrine was just like his uncle said it would be. The large oak had a thick rope wrapped around the trunk with fortune slips tied to it. The delicate shrine, small yet practical. The offering box rested just within the stone walls of the shrine as water stood still in the make shift pond. The landscape filled with a variety of flowers and stone statues. The cobblestone ground held its age and tradition of when it was first built with a little maintenance.

The shrine wasn't to Chance's expectations, but he was glad he made the trip here. Since he was there, he decided to make that wish his foster uncle asked. Though Chance got confused to what he had to do at the shrine, but as he saw that the offering box had little but a few dollars in total, he decided to drop in a dollar. His pressed his paws together and made his wish.

His ears twitched when a few coins dropped into the box. He saw a young shekat, maybe around kindergarten or first grade. She held her paws together and prayed out loud that made the tabby feel sad.

"I wish mom and dad can stop fighting."

With her wish done, she turned around and left. Chance watched the little kitten walk away sadly, but her attitude was positive. There was loneliness in her wish. Chance felt the pain within her.

* * *

When Chance returned after a long train ride back to the college district, he was hit with an amazing aroma.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Callie cheered. Her spirit was incredibly higher than when it was in the morning. "Here you go. I made you a valentine."

Chance accepted the card and heart-shaped candy attached to it. It had a cute character he had seen on TV while growing up with "Thank You" on the air bubble. It was weird that he felt a little happy getting one. Mostly he just ignored every card he had ever gotten while in high school.

"What!? Chance got the first card!" Jake yelled, getting up from his seat from the lobby. "No fair! We agreed to share all together!"

"Actually," Abby said, "I made Chance a card too." She got up and gave the tabby his card. It was cute with carefully hand-made designs etched with bright colors. Within was a note of her thanks and another heart-shaped candy.

"Abby! That whole sharing thing was your idea!" Jake complained.

"Why are you getting all worked up about? You'll get your card eventually." Steele sighed.

"It's not about WHEN I'll get my card! It's about Chance GETTING his card first! It's like the girls are implying we're not good enough for them."

"Who said anything about implying?" Callie said, the guys stunned by how casual Callie said it.

"My heart just froze over." Grendel looked down to the ground defeated. Both Jake and Steele stayed speechless.

"If we don't hurry to the dinner table, it'll get cold. Come on, let's eat." Abby awkwardly led everyone to their seat.

The air of that night was tense with jealousy from the guys towards Chance.

* * *

The tabby made his way to the campus gates as usual. As he approached, he heard two shekats gossiping near the gate.

"Did you hear? There's going to be a transfer student here."

"A transfer student? What's so special about that? There's always transfer students."

"Well, yeah. But this one is different. I heard she's got connections with the Enforcers. And that's why she was able to transfer here in the first place."

"Seriously? I wonder who this shekat had to sleep with to do that?"

The two shekats continued on their gossip. Chance realized that he was about to be late to his class to start his midterm and hurried on.

* * *

Chance's midterms got underway. He had studied well and kept up with his notes between classes as he waited with the nervous crowed of students. The professors gave them their test, said their part, and the tabby started his test. He read the questions carefully and become stuck with a question he had trouble remembering.

'What is the medical term for brain freeze?'

Chance chose his answer, but he didn't feel so confident about it.

The next day, Chance had a similar problem with a question in his Geography exam.

'What is the tallest mountain in the solar system?'

After a long while of thinking, Chance finally settled on a choice and was sure enough it was right. While another test stumped him the very next day. It was odd to him since the questions he was getting stuck on were the exact questions the professors had asked him during class.

The rest of the exam days seemed easy enough to Chance since all the questions looked sort of familiar. A part of him couldn't wait to see the results of his hard work since he had so much to do during his late night evenings. The other side was hoping he didn't do too bad that it would embarrass him. But with the exams out-of-the-way, Chance decided to focus on the next operation that will soon come.

* * *

"It's nice of you to come down to visit the school, Miss." The Dean of the university said. "You won't begin classes until next month, but seeing how excited you are here is an honor."

"I am happy that I'll able to further my studies in one of the countries privileged universities. Megakat University has always been my first choice since starting high school." The short black-haired shekat said. "I am only visiting. I don't mind taking a tour, if you'll allow it."

"Of course. I'll have a staff show you around."

"Actually," she said, "I have a friend here who is willing to show me around."

"Alright. Give me a name and I'll make sure to give your friend permission to give you a tour."

* * *

After a while of being at the dorm, Chance decided to meet up with Jake after his practice let out. He shot him a quick text and headed toward the track field where they practice. On his way, he noticed two students arguing loudly and causing a scene.

"Yes, you're a great actor, but you didn't get the part because you didn't match towards his level."

"I should have gotten that part!" A fox yelled. "I practiced my ass off all week and my effort goes to being stage crew! That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry, but you're only making it worse for yourself. Slipping into a role is one thing, but not understanding THAT role is the reason you didn't get the lead." The other student left with his words hanging for the fox to take.

"Not understand the role? It's just a damn role." the fox mumbled to himself. "Huh? H-hey...what are you looking at?" Chance got shocked by the fox sudden change in attention. "Yeah, I'm talking to you!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to watch."

"Whatever," the fox huffed, "you got your entertainment of the day."

Chance felt a heavy stare coming from the fox. The tabby didn't want to waste any more time and leave Jake waiting on him, so he kept on to his business.

"Oh! Hey! I haven't even thought of your punishment yet!"

"For what?"

"For gawking, duh! I don't know what to do with you yet, so I'll just follow you until I do. Then you'll really owe me." The fox chuckled, a smirk growing on his face. Chance shrugged at the fox and tried his best to ignore him.

As he approached the track field, he saw Jake waiting on him with his rifle case leaning on the wall. The small tom greeted him and noticed the red long tail swishing back and forth behind him. "Roy? Is that you?"

The fox peeked from behind Chance and noticed Jake immediately. "Jake? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting on him." Jake said, "If he's following you, I guess you did something to upset him. I'd rather not get in the middle of it, so I'll meet you at home. Later, Chance." Jake smiled at him. Chance watched Jake leave with a satisfied swish of his tail.

"That was weird. So, for you punishment, I have decided. You will be my personal assistant. Every time I call on you, you must meet me and do exactly what I say." Roy sneered, handing back Chance's cell phone. The tabby wondered how the fox managed to take his phone so quickly without him noticing.

"I'll be watching you closely. And don't get any funny ideas about trying to avoid me. A fox is always one step ahead." Then Roy turned tail and left the tabby to himself.

Chance felt uncomfortable and accidentally became acquainted to Roy. The tabby decided to head back to dorm.

* * *

That night, Jake had already told the guys about Chance running into Roy. Both Steele and Grendel felt really bad for the tabby, but inside, they felt it made up for what happened Valentine's Day dinner. Chance did his best to ignore his friend's sly comments while he worked on a research paper.

"By the way, I noticed you also had someone following you, Grendel. Who was she?" Jake asked, changing the subject.

"She's the new transfer student. It was fun showing her around the campus for once." Grendel smiled.

"Oh, I take it that you two know each other. Wait...is she the chick you made chocolates for?"

"Who told you?"

"Dude, I know when a guy enjoys giving a tour to a shekat. But when the guy and the chick are having fun together, it's quiet obvious that you both know each other. So, what's her name?"

"Not telling." Grendel leaned on his chair proudly.

Suddenly, Chance's phone rang and, without hesitation, answered it. "Yeah?"

"_Couldn't kill you to say hello first?"_ Roy's voice could be heard. The guys tried not to snicker. _"Anyway, tomorrow I'll be needing you to help me out with some work after school. I noticed that you're a big guy. I could use a muscle head like you."_

"Anything else?"

"_N-no... Why so... Just be here tomorrow."_ Roy hung up just as fast as Chance answered.

"Looks like Chance's first date with Roy." Jake teased. Chance continued to ignore the jokes that barraged at him until late at night.

* * *

Chance arrived at the Theater building looking for Roy. It wasn't long before the fox found and called him up to the stage while others worked around the back. "Good, you followed my instructions. If I knew you were going to be this obedient, I wouldn't have bother to punish you."

"So what do you need?"

"I'm going to need your help with a project I was given. I have already gotten permission to have you as my assistant. Come on, we need to get it done by the end of this week." Roy dragged Chance around the back stage by asking him to carry the heavier of the equipment out-of-the-way while they clean up. Chance was beginning to wonder if there was even a project that the fox had to do at all.

"Alright, I think that will be enough space for us to work on. The director already brought the materials we'll need. Follow me." Roy calmly ushered the tabby to and from the supplies needed for them to work. It was a drastic change in behavior and wondered if that bossy attitude was just a cover up.

"What?" Roy blushed.

"Nothing. I'm just waiting on orders."

"Oh...right." The fox gave out instructions on what they were going to do and how they were going to do the project. Chance was a little unsure if he was going to be much help with the project, but Roy only expected him to help him hold and cut out the pieces he would need. "In no time, we'll have a finished prop for the play."

Roy smiled as he imagined the prop would look like in his mind. With the pencil on the large board sheet, he expertly flowed along the creating a well detailed forest background. The fox hummed a tune a he drew and his tail wagged slightly.

"You're really good."

"HUH!?" Roy got startled out of his drawing. "Y-you idiot! Don't scare me like that!" Roy fumed. "But...thanks. Drawing has always been something I've been great at. As much as I like drawing, it's not fair that I got picked for stage crew. I memorized my lines and practiced hard like anyone would for a part. Yet I didn't get the part. What's up with that?"

"What role were you going for?"

"I was going to try for Oberon, the fairy king. The main lead." Roy sighed. "But I didn't get it because...you heard it yesterday."

"And complaining about it will only keep you on stage crew." The same student from the day before walked up to them. "Ah, this background is perfect. I know it's a lot of work, but I'm sure you can do it. You haven't failed me yet."

"Whatever." Roy mumbled.

"Cheer up. Eventually you'll get a role in a play throughout the semester. Just keep practicing and understand your role." The student walked away checking on another group. Roy stood there confused yet again at the choice of words.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's take a break." Roy sadly walked ahead out of the building.

The sun was almost setting and the sky mixed into a shade of pink and blue. Chance stood quiet so to not disturb the fox. Roy had sat on the edge of the ground, huddled to himself, and lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey, Chance, I'm sure anyone has come up to you asking for advice, wondering what they should do, and so on. But when it comes to figuring that out for myself, I have nothing. I draw a blank on what I'm doing is either right or wrong. I can't predict consequences of my actions."

"What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with it? I don't know what I'm doing is right. I start to regret what I have done before I even know what will happen." Roy said, "I get the feeling that life moves too fast and I'm still behind, trying to catch up. And when I see everyone I've helped, happy with how my advice had made their lives better, and I get so angry. Why do they get have so damn happy? Why can't I have things go my way? I always end up with the bad deal. Like being on stage crew. It sucks. It isn't fair."

Roy's icy words made the tabby feel the fox's internal struggle. Chance could tell that the fox got tired of running life on tracks he couldn't see, and ending up turning around to start again. Chance felt he understood Roy a little since their meeting.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to call it a day."

Chance said goodbye to a sulking fox and went back to the dorm.

* * *

After school, Chance headed straight to the theater to help Roy with the background designs. He brought the paint Roy asked from the art department, so they could get started on putting color on the one Roy had completed while he started drawing on the other board.

"Alright, I already had the guy cut off the unneeded part on this one. Be sure to follow my instructions carefully and don't get any paint mixed together." Chance nodded and both got to work on their separate assignments.

As time progressed, Chance had finished painting his background and Roy his second. The tabby had to admit that the fox worked fast drawing.

"Not bad. You aren't as clumsy as I thought you'd be, yet it turned out pretty good. I think we'll wrap it up here. I'll join you tomorrow painting the rest of the backgrounds. I'll just have the director know that two more are almost finished and will be ready later." Roy said, his smile making him look calmer today.

"What now?"

"Now? You still want to do something?" Roy asked. Chance threw out an idea to hang out since they're done. "Really? Then, let's go. I heard from Jake you're still new the Megakat, so I'll show you the mall."

Roy and Chance decided to go to mall together after setting up their belongings away from disturbing anyone who would pass by. Just as they were about to leave, the director came up to them, "Roy, I need to speak with you."

"If it's about me complaining, I haven't today. I don't need another lecture."

"No, that's not it. The lead actor has gotten into an accident while practicing soccer and won't heal in time until the play this weekend. I don't have anyone else who know the lines better than you do now. I'm sure this isn't the way you wanted the role, but it has fallen on you now. I've said this before, but I know you won't let me down."

The director turned around after giving Roy a pat on his shoulder. The fox had stood quiet after hearing the news and just looked into open space. Chance decided to say something, "Congrats."

"Shut up..." Roy looked to the ground. "It's hand me down. I'm still second. How am I supposed to memorize those lines by this weekend? What if I mess up and ruin everything? It pisses me off that this whole play is on my shoulders. That's just...not fair."

"The show must go on."

"It won't with me as the lead." Roy said, quietly mumbling to himself. "Why...? Why the hell am I getting all the responsibility? If only I had gotten it the first time...then..."

"You don't understand your role."

"Understand? It's a just a damn role! I performed just like the other guy did. I became Oberon. I acted him out like it said on the script. Yet the director chose the other guy over me. How can I be Oberon now when I couldn't be Oberon then?"

"Understand Oberon." Chance said, "Don't let your actions and words come out. Let Oberon's actions and words come out on stage."

"Understand Oberon?" Roy asked, hoping Chance would give him another hint. Instead the tabby stood quiet and gave the rest for Roy to think over. "Understand Oberon. I think...but I cannot be sure. Let's hang out some other time. I have to do some research. And don't worry about the backgrounds. Come here the same as always. I'll be waiting on you."

* * *

Same time as Chance as before, he had arrived to the theater hoping to get things underway. As he went to backstage, he noticed Roy pacing back and forth. "This isn't good. Why did this have to happen?"

"Something the matter?"

"Everything! Everything is wrong! Our backgrounds...they're completely trashed! I can't waste anymore time on them and I still need to practice my lines for the play. I thought things were finally going to go well."

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know. When I came to get them out, a part of it came falling down, almost landing on my foot, and broke apart. I don't know what to do?" Chance could see the stress rising on the fox. The tabby pulled out his cell phone and called Jake for a favor.

"Chance? Thanks." Roy sighed in relief. "I guess now I can practice my lines. I'm happy you came today. I really am. I...uh...thought about what you said about understanding my role. I never thought 'how would Oberon say this' or 'what would Oberon do that'. I only thought how I would say or do when I did the role. And then I kept thinking. What if I don't understand myself? What if the reasons I couldn't see what was ahead was because I never questioned what I was doing. I was getting jealous of others who were doing well because they asked for help. But I didn't ask. I didn't seek guidance or for thoughts from someone who cared. But you were there. You listened to me. You gave me advice. You made time for me between our work here. Even though I made you the first day, but you did it. Not because you had to. Because you wanted to."

Chance smiled at the fox's happier attitude. The tabby could tell Roy grew more mature over the couple of days since they met.

"There's still time until the play this weekend, so...can you help me practice. Just be here. Please?" Chance nodded and earning a soft blush from the fox. Chance could feel Roy's faint affection toward him.

* * *

Over the next couple days, Chance had helped Roy practice hard and eventually memorizing the lines for the play. The director pleased with the newly finished backgrounds and amazed at how quickly Roy had improved his acting in mere days. Maybe better than the original student he had cast. When the play began, Roy had become Oberon and lost himself in the part.

The audience enjoyed the performance that night.

"That was amazing! I knew I could count on you. And your boyfriend must be very proud of you." Roy blushed bright red and hid his face from Chance. Chance got confused and didn't know Roy had a boyfriend.

"He was talking about us, Chance." Roy said.

"But we met the last week?"

"Y-yeah, we did." Roy smiled sheepishly. His blush hadn't softened at all. "Let him say what he want. I know you probably like chicks more than dudes."

"I never really thought about that."

"S-seriously?" Roy got surprised to hear that Chance never thought about a relationship. "So...um...tell me. Why? Why do go out of your way to help me?"

"Because we're friends."

"Friends. I see..." Roy lowered his voice. "That's right. We're friends. I just remembered. I have to get home early today. There's homework that has to be done. See ya." Roy ran off without looking back. Chance didn't have any reason to stay backstage any longer and went back to the dorm.

* * *

Back at the dorm, the guys were in the lobby waiting on him to return. "Great timing, Chance. I have good news." Grendel said. "We're having a new recruit staying at the dorm. I heard it's a chick."

"Another female? Awesome!" Jake got up and raised a fist to the air.

"Sit down. This isn't about fantasizing about her." Steele groaned.

"Of course not. Abby hasn't told me who this new recruit is, but I do hear that she's pretty good with small blades. I'm sure she and my sweetheart will get along. My girl collects daggers of all shape and sizes."

"And I see why you told us about it. Just so you can talk about her." Steele sighed.

"I can't wait to meet her! I bet this chick is really cute. Or maybe she's beautiful." Jake looked like he was about to pass out daydreaming. "What do you think, Chance?"

When the guys turned to look, he was gone. They saw him turning around from the stairs just as his name got called again, "Let's go train tonight."

* * *

**Music used in the Story:**

**Persona 3 – Burn My Dread/ When The Moon's Reaching Out Stars/ Iwato Dormitory/ Junior Exam/ Afternoon Break/ Joy/ Peace/ More Than One Heart**


End file.
